En Balade
by EveApplefield
Summary: Les Rogues de Gotham se rassemblent peu souvent, mais quand ça arrive les choses se finissent toujours très mal. Sauront ils cohabiter le temps d'une traversée du désert ?
1. C1: Yackety Sax

Hello ! C'est encore moi ! Je suis de retour pour EN BALADE qui durera sept chapitres. Cette fic fait partie du Aceverse, cela veut dire que mon OC Seshat/Daphnée Greyhound est là. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille CHAPEAU MELON ET BOTTES DE CUIR. Mais vous pouvez lire sans rien d'autre, ne vous étonnez juste pas en voyant son nom. Bonne lecture !

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Yackety Sax

Si jamais vous vous rendez à Gotham City, ou tout simplement que vous demandez à quelqu'un connaissant la ville quel est son monument le plus marquant, la majorité du temps cette personne vous dira que c'est l'Institut Elizabeth Arkham. Ou la tour Wayne, quand elle est encore debout, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. La raison pour ces deux dernières affirmations étant la même : Les Rogues.

Les Rogues sont les célébrités de Gotham, ceux qui donnent à la ville sa réputation. Et non ce ne sont pas des animateurs de Talk-Show. Enfin si, il leur arrive de diriger des émissions mais uniquement après avoir proprement menacé ceux qui dirigent la chaine de télévision. Car en vérité, les Rogues sont un groupe de criminels. Géniaux, excentriques, séduisants, machiavéliques et souvent plus cintrés qu'une penderie, d'où l'utilité d'avoir un asile de haute sécurité à proximité. Comme de bien entendu, Arkham est très souvent pris d'assaut, mais contrairement à la tour Wayne qui finit régulièrement en cendres, l'Asile d'Arkham tient bon depuis plus d'un siècle. Surtout à cause des subventions et autres donations très généreuses de l'élite de Gotham. Plus l'endroit serait sécurisé, moins ils auraient de chances que leur bals et autres évènements mondains se fassent attaquer par le premier dingue venu. Non pas que ça n'arrivait jamais, mais ça évitait les évasions massives tous les quatres matins.

Une évasion massive ne s'improvisait pas d'un coup de tête, que l'on s'appelle Le Joker ou Nobody. Cela demandait de la finesse, des mois de préparation, des informateurs intérieurs, des complices puissants, une distraction d'une taille suffisante… Somme toute beaucoup, beaucoup de moyens.

Ce dont le Sphinx ne manquait pas.

Perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble Seshat, son assistante depuis quelques années maintenant, observait la prison de Blackgate à travers des lunettes à vision de nuit, attendant le signal de son employeur.

Suite à la dernière réévaluation de la sécurité par les Industries Wayne, celle-ci était devenue horriblement compliquée. Même des génies criminels tels que le Joker, Le Sphinx ou Victor Zsasz qui avaient maintes fois prouvé la perméabilité de l'institut étaient rattrapés encore et encore. Au bout de quatre mois, seule Poison Ivy était encore dans a nature, la mafia remontait en puissance et les citoyens commençaient à trouver l'Asile d'Arkham _utile_.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Réunissant leurs efforts, les résidents de l'institut planifièrent une évasion en masse, en plus des festivités qui suivraient. Beaucoup ignorèrent l'appel, mais tous les assistants, assistantes et hommes de mains en tous genre encore loyaux envers les Rogues après ces quelques mois d'absence se jetèrent sur l'occasion. Dès qu'elle vit que le surveillant de nuit avait laissé un portable à côté de son lit à Stonegate, Daphnée s'était jetée dessus et avait communiqué avec Nygma depuis. Les deux derniers mois elle avait coordonné avec Poison Ivy les forces restantes de tous les vilains qui s'étaient engagés dans l'affaire. C'était moitié moins que ce qu'ils auraient espéré, mais avec un peu de chance ça suffirait. Dans les grandes lignes le plan était relativement simple. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était attendre que Batman soit à l'autre bout du monde avec la JLA, faire sauter Blackgate et Stonegate pour occuper la petite bat-famille pendant qu'ils s'évaderaient tous d'Arkham. L'ennui, c'est que le plan, ce n'est pas la réalité et que dans la réalité les plans les plus simples sont toujours les plus difficiles à mettre en œuvre.

Elle avait commencé par contacter Ivy et les autres bras droits des supervilains tels que Sugar et Spice, rappelé à l'ordre tous les hommes de main, traîné par la peau des fesses ceux qui ne voulaient pas venir et rassemblé de l'argent aussi discrètement que possible, c'est à dire en volant la mafia pendant qu'Ivy « persuadait » l'élite masculine de Gotham de donner des fonds pour cette noble cause. Ensuite il avait fallu menacer et grassement soudoyer encore plus de gardes dans les trois centres pénitenciers, placer les bidules de hack d'Eddie vers les ordinateurs des salles de contrôle, installer les bombes dans tous les recoins, faire attention à ce que personne ne vende la mèche... Après ça, il n'était plus question que Daphnée se bouge les fesses pendant les trois prochaines semaines. Au moins. Non parce que trouver comment voler la mafia elle l'avait fait seule, menacer les hommes, toujours toute seule, entrer et sortir de lieux ultra sécurisés, c'était pas la fée Clochette... Puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, en partie parce qu'elle travaillait pour lui et en partie parce qu'elle couchait avec. Le problème avec le fait qu'ils aient une relation plus ou moins fonctionnelle c'était que maintenant il la connaissait, et la manipulait, encore mieux.

Peut être qu'elle aurait du rester au Tibet. Quoi que non, il y faisait décidément trop froid. Retourner en Mongolie alors ? Pourquoi pas, elle avait bien fait copain-copain avec les yacks...

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone qui l'avait accompagné partout ces deux derniers mois. C'était l'heure. Elle respira un grand coup, ordonna ses expressions en un masque glacial et fit sonner la charge. Généralement avec le Joker, ce genre d'ordre était précédé par un discours très pompeux et complètement dément qui se soldait sur au moins deux morts. Cette fois ci il fut précédé par l'explosion des pénitenciers en plusieurs endroits. Le feu d'artifice était tel qu'elle pouvait voir d'ici les murs de Stonegate briller comme un sapin de Noël. Et la fête n'avait même pas encore commencé !

Elle attendit que le flot de prisonniers s'enfonce dans les rues avant d'envoyer un message à Ivy. Niveau diversion, plus de mille criminels dans les rues ça devrait faire l'affaire, parce que là elle n'avait pas mieux. Elle orienta ses lunettes vers l'île d'Arkham et attendit patiemment. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait prévu Ivy, les deux s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait que moins elles en savaient sur les plans de l'autre et moins ils auraient de chances d'être ébruités. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand d'immenses tentacules sortirent de la structure d'Arkham et se rassemblèrent en une monstrueuse plante carnivore qui se mit à rugir comme un énorme T-Rex chlorophyllien. Et elle qui croyait avoir le sens du spectacle.

Elle se mit aux commandes de l'hélicoptère de police et le fit décoller avec précaution. Comme elle ne savait pas piloter ce genre d'engin avant la semaine dernière elle faisait très attention. La machine volante se dirigea vers l'île d'Arkham, traversant les parties de la ville n'étant pas encore touchées par le chaos qui avait débuté vingt minutes plus tôt. Quand elle se rapprocha des abords de l'institut dix minutes plus tard elle put voir de plus près le bazar se déroulant en bas. Les détenus couraient en liberté sur le domaine, les gardes avaient été bien évidemment massacrés, les Rogues prenaient le large grâce aux embarcations de surveillance et Nygma l'attendait tranquillement dans son costume, les mains jointes sur sa cane et la tête tournée vers l'hélicoptère. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se souvenir comment faire faire du sur place au truc en métal sans le faire s'écraser, mais elle y parvint, ouvrit la porte en tenant le manche à balais avec un pied et jeta une échelle dans le vide.

Quand Nygma entra dans le cockpit, Seshat venait tout juste de remettre sa jambe à sa place, c'est à dire sur le sol et pas sur le manche et entre ses bras. Elle s'était un peut emmêlée. Il referma la porte et s'assit sur le siège du copilote, jetant sa cane à sa droite et son chapeau à sa gauche sur les genoux de Daphnée.

« Charmante soirée n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit et changea de bord.

- Pas mal, juste un peu fraiche. »

Sous eux, un hôtel explosa et un rire machiavélique s'éleva vers le ciel, porté par un mégaphone. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, elle enleva son casque et ses lunettes avant de l'embrasser. Bon, ils durent s'arrêter très vite parce que la bestiole commençait à descendre mais c'était agréable de le revoir après quatre mois sans le moindre contact physique. Même s'il avait perdu du poids, n'était pas rasé, avait les cheveux un peu longs et sentait l'hôpital. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et regarda le spectacle qu'offrait Gotham City la nuit. Il est vrai que la vue était splendide, sans même compter les explosions un peu partout. Visiblement leurs collègues avaient décidé de se rattraper pour leur absence prolongée. Il se tourna vers elle et dit quelques chose mais elle ne comprit pas car ils passaient juste au dessus du stade de foot où des milliers de supporters s'étaient mit à hurler de terreur. Elle montra son oreille en fronçant les sourcils pour qu'il parle plus fort. Il se pencha vers elle et monta d'un ton.

« Il me semblait que je t'avais demandé de préparer un spectacle pour nous joindre aux festivités ?

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin. Justement elle avait attendu qu'il en parle pour commencer. Elle sortit le portable de sa poche et envoya un message général à leurs troupes. Une minute plus tard, le ciel s'illumina d'une multitude de petits points d'interrogations, projetés depuis certaines grattes ciels. Mais aucun n'était aussi imposant et aussi lumineux, occultant presque la lune, que celui projeté depuis le toit du Département de la Police de Gotham.

Il la regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction, d'horreur, de joie et de désir.

Oui, elle avait profané le Bat-Signal. Et volé leur hélico.

- Ma chère, j'aimerai que les choses soient bien claires : lorsque Batman viendra pour nos vies, je lui dirais que c'était ton idée.

Heureusement, elle avait pensé à ce petit détail.

- Ton jet est toujours parqué à l'aérodrome, on m'a assuré que la révision avait été faite et qu'il est plein de mazout.

Prise d'une idée, elle se pencha pour attraper la cane et la coinça contre le manche. Elle put alors s'asseoir sur lui, les bras autour de son cou et un sourire sur le visage.

- J'aurais une question.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en lui rendant son sourire, comme si c'était tout naturel pour lui d'avoir une jeune femme assise les jambes écartées sur lui dans un hélicoptère volé au dessus d'une ville en plein chaos.

- T'as déjà baisé dans un hélico de police ?

Il tapota son menton, faussement songeur.

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. J'imagine qu'il faudrait en faire l'expérience.

Étonnement, elle fut tout à fait d'accord.

Plus tard, quand Daphnée réussi à faire atterrir l'engin sans trop de casse, ils étaient en route pour l'aérodrome. Ils étaient un peu ralentis car le chaos dans les rues les avait obligés à recourir à la marche à pied, mais ils étaient en bonne voie. Surtout qu'après avoir vu l'Avion de Batman passer au dessus de leur têtes ils s'étaient mis à courir tout en suppliant les forces en puissance pour pouvoir arriver au jet de Nygma avant que le rongeur en spandex ne puisse leur mettre la main au collet. Tels deux enfants turbulents craignant le retour de leur nounou, les deux criminels avaient très peur de voir comment réagirait Batman quand il verrait dans quel état ils avaient laissé la ville. Parce que quand il était partit Gotham jouissait d'un calme rare et là c'était le bordel complet.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aérodrome en profitant d'un trou dans la clôture et coururent vers le jet. Jet qui n'en étais pas vraiment un, c'était juste un petit avion racheté à moitié prix à l'armée. Mais il avait le mérite d'être difficilement détectable de nuit à cause de sa taille et de sa couleur noire, d'être très résistant et d'avoir un espace de stockage suffisamment grand pour faire rentrer du matériel volé à l'étranger aux Etats Unis sans se faire prendre. Ce qui était prévu c'est qu'ils l'utilisent pour mettre quelques milliers de kilomètres entre eux et le chevalier noir. Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est qu'Arnold Wesker, deux de ses gardes du corps et Crane soient devant en position de combat, l'un mitraillant l'autre. Par réflèxe, Daphnée tira une flèche sur la mitraillette de Scarface pour l'empêcher de tuer une des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait à peu près.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Du ski, ça s'voit pas ?

Nygma haussa un sourcil vers elle. A question idiote réponse idiote, Scarface n'était pas connu pour sa franchise. Agacée, elle tira une autre flèche dans le bras de la marionnette, l'envoyant voler au loin et arrachant un hurlement suivi d'un chapelet de jurons, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle détestait Scarface. Et Wesker par extension. Nygma, plus inquiet pour sa vie que gêné par l'impolitesse de son collègue se tourna vers Crane.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que voler mon avion serait aussi facile ?

A l'expression gênée de Wesker, c'était précisément ce qu'ils avaient cru. Crane sortit un de se aérosols mais Nygma le pointa avec un des pistolets de Seshat, laquelle était occupée à faire reculer le pantin de bois et le ventriloque. Que ce soit elle qui menace l'épouvantail aurait été plus intimidant mais il y avait une mitraillette à terre et le premier qu'ils laisseraient sans surveillance se jetterait dessus et les tuerait. Dans le cas présent, le Sphinx étant celui qui avait la meilleure main, il tenterait d'abord de les convaincre de partir le plus vite possible avant que Daphnée ne perde son calme et tire sur tout le monde.

- Je vous serais gré de quitter ce complexe, j'aimerais éviter de répandre du sang sur mon costume.

Sa compagne leva les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à menacer correctement.

- De la part d'un gégueule qui se planque derrière un travelo...

Une flèche se ficha entre ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et Crane décida que la situation était suffisement critique pour tenter une alliance temporaire.

- Peut être pourrions nous trouver un arrangement ?

Nygma éclata d'un rire acide.

- Crane, tu n'as aucune parole. Va-t-en avant que je ne perde patience.

Soudainement, ils entendirent une fausse toux derrière eux et Daphnée se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Poison Ivy. Laquelle était dans un sale état, vacillante sous le poids d'une Harley Quinn évanouie et couverte de coupures, mais toujours aussi belle... Minute. Elle se retourna vers Nygma avec angoisse. Et si, il était déjà en train de baisser son pistolet, alors que Wesker bégayait comme un fou. Elle avait prévu de leur voler l'avion elle aussi.

Profitant de l'inattention de Nygma, Crane qui était protégé d'Ivy par son masque à gaz se jeta vers la mitraillette. Daphnée, qui avait débandé son arc en entendant Ivy, sauta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Crane était bien trop doué en combat à main nues pour qu'elle ne le laisse utiliser ses jambes. Pour l'amour du ciel, il avait _inventé_ un art martial ! Elle l'empêcha tant bien que mal de bouger tout en immobilisant ses mains, mais se prit un bon coup de doigts à la base du coup qui lui arracha un cri. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, probablement pour lui fracasser la tête contre le sol, mais à force que ça lui arrive elle avait élaboré une technique de contre attaque. Elle lui enfonça un doigt dans la paupière, coup bas qui lui permit de lui tenir les bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle allait finir le combat avec un coup de poing dans la figure quand Wesker lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans le flanc. Le changement de perspective lui permit de voir qu'Ivy était parvenue à envouter Nygma en même temps que Wesker et que celui ci venait de lui ouvrir la porte métallique. Les chances étant qu'il partirait avec elle, puisqu'il était le seul d'entre eux à avoir pris des cours de pilotage.

Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'épouvantail, ils hochèrent la tête, se mettant d'accord. Ils étaient relativement amicaux, surtout parce qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui se passait quand il la gazait, donc l'emmener avec eux ne la gênerait pas s'ils arrivaient à battre Ivy. Le docteur se contenta de donner un violent coup de pied entre les jambes de Wesker depuis le sol, le faisant s'écrouler. Tel un seul homme ils coururent vers l'ensorceleuse. Les voyant arriver elle jeta une capsule à terre, qui fit pousser une plante carnivore à vitesse éclair. L'ennui avec le fait qu'elle n'ait pas su à l'avance les plans de sa comparse, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'elle tenterait de voler l'avion de Nygma et La petite amie du Joker. Elle sortit un pistolet et un couteau de chasse pour s'occuper des ronces tandis que Crane contournait la chose pour s'occuper de la botaniste. Il envoya Nygma sur le côté d'un gracieux coup de pied dans la mâchoire, ce qu'il prit probablement un très grand plaisir à faire. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers une Poison Ivy plus très sûre d'elle en fléchissant son poignet gauche, mettant en valeur l'aérosol de gaz qu'il avait dans la main.

Mais elle fut sauvée d'un empoisonnement certain par le proverbial gong.

Le gong ici étant le Chevalier Noir.

« Rendez vous. Maintenant »

Après plusieurs années passées du mauvais côté de la loi, Seshat avait appris à décoder les humeurs de la chauve souris. Et quand il en venait à parler, ça voulait dire que s'ils n'obtempéraient pas dans la seconde même il allait les battre à mort pour les envoyer en enfer, puis aller les chercher au royaume des morts pour les ravager un peu plus avant de les envoyer à Arkham. La dernière fois qu'il avait prit la parole, le Joker avait été jeté dans un four, celle d'avant, Crane avait été coupé en deux. Et comme elle n'était ni Crane, ni le Joker, Daphnée était absolument terrifiée. Peut être qu'elle aurait du choisir une autre cible. Parce que s'il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit du clown de customiser le Bat-signal, c'était très probablement parce qu'il y avait une très bonne raison. Celle ci étant un Batman furieux et prêt à écraser des crânes de ses bras shootés aux stéroïdes.

Dans un instant de solidarité exceptionnel pour des Rogues, ils se rassemblèrent tous contre l'ennemi commun. Les deux gorilles sortirent de leur transe pour tirer sur le héros, la plante d'Ivy se déracina pour se rapprocher de lui, Seshat et Nygma vidèrent leurs chargeurs et l'épouvantail lança une capsule dans le tas. Et par un coup de chance comme seul le bon Docteur Crane savait le faire, la capsule lui explosa en plein dans la figure. D'ordinaire la toxine, surtout quand il en prenait une telle bouffée, permettait de l'envoyer au pays des cauchemars pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Là, cela ne fit que le ralentir, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour les fesses de la blonde. Mais ce ralentissement fut suffisant pour les criminels. Abandonnant les hommes de main et la plante ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'avion, refermant la porte derrière eux et Nygma se mit aux commandes sous les cris paniqués des autres. Malgré le stress, il parvint à le faire décoller en vitesse.

Mais leur enthousiasme fut de courte durée. Un bruit sourd leur signala que le chevalier noir été bien décidé à leur casser la figure, agrippé depuis une aile. Nygma regarda sa compagne avant de s'excuser. Comprenant très vite ce qu'il comptait faire, elle n'eut que le temps d'empoigner une sangle avant qu'il ne fasse faire deux vrilles à la suite à l'avion, envoyant ses occupants dans tout les sens. Mais d'après le crissement et le bruit de cape, il était aussi parvenu à faire que le chevalier noir lâche prise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils 'entre-regardèrent.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de cogner un seul d'entre eux.

La légende de Jonathan Crane résistait encore et toujours au Batman.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

- Pour ceux qui écrivent sur ce fandom, vous savez peut être que je lis toutes les fanfictions ou en tout cas que j'essaie. Et malgrès mes exams de fin d'année qui arrivent j'ai lu les trois premiers chapitres de MAISON D'HÔTES par , et ils sont très bons ! Je vous recommande donc chaleureusement sa fanfiction. Je vous recommanderais aussi, si vous me le permettez, LES AILES COUPEES de THEJOY69 (à qui j'ai totalement volé l'idée de dire les trucs importants en majuscule) et le meilleur pour la fin, mon Tetchou d'amour sur un forum de Roleplay connu ici sous le nom de SILVER WOLF SHIKAGE.

- L'institut Elizabeth Arkham a été nommé ainsi d'après la femme du fondateur. Elle a par la suite été violée puis assassinée avec sa fille par un détenu surnommé "Mad dog". Son mari a été interné plus tard dans son propre asile. Le mot "Arkham" vient de nouvelles de H.P. Lovecraft, c'est le nom d'un village maudit.

- Le nom du pénitencier de Gotham vire souvent entre Stonegate et Blackgate. Pour régler la question, j'ai décidé que Blackgate était le pénitencier pour homme (à cause de la série de jeux Batman ARkham) et Stonegate le pénitencier pour femmes.

Je suis trop méchante avec Crane, mais c'est vrai que ce type survit à tout. Je vous mettrais bien toutes les références avec ses fails incroyablement nombreux, parfois spectaculaires et d'autres fois comiques dans les comics... mais je réserve ça à ceux qui reviewent :3.

Yackety Sax est une musique connue pour rendre tout joyeux. Ou ridicule. Ou alors c'est mon humour qui est noir comme du café.


	2. C2: Cell Block Tango

Wouhouuuu ! Enfin fini mes exams ! C'est parti pour deux mois à prendre de l'avance à fond la caisse !

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Cell Block Tango

Généralement quand un des Rogues de Gotham se trouvait dans une pièce avec d'autres personnes, ça se finissait très mal.

Quand plusieurs Rogues de Gotham se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ça se finissait en explosion.

Mais l'ennui c'est que là tout de suite ils étaient à plusieurs milliers de mètres d'altitude et la carlingue du jet de contrebande de Nygma avait déjà été endommagée par une rencontre avec le chevalier noir, alors s'ils rayaient quoi que ce soit ils allaient finir en crêpe flambée. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de commencer à se disputer dix minutes après qu'ils aient quitté l'espace aérien de Gotham City. Poison Ivy, surveillée de près par l'Epouvantail et Seshat, fut la première à proposer une destination.

" Laissez-moi dans la forêt équatoriale avec Harley.

- C'est ça ouais, et tu fais comment pour revenir gécasse ?

Elle lança un regard noir vers Scarface. Si jamais elle avait une forêt de plusieurs kilomètres carrés et une certaine blonde avec elle, trouver un moyen de retourner à Gotham City serait le moindre de ses soucis.

- Eh fais gaffe avec ça le pantin !

Wesker se rependit en excuse et le reste de l'équipage parut exaspéré. Visiblement ça ne semblait pas gêner Arnold que Scarface puisse parler avec une flèche entre les deux yeux, un bras actuellement détaché de son corps et sans bouger la mâchoire. Mais à part le Docteur Crane qui volait constamment au dessus du nid de coucous, personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas, il se trouve que je possède un lieu suffisamment grand pour tous nous héberger à seulement quatre états de Gotham. En partant vers le sud...

Daphnée secoua la tête. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur la maison d'enfance de Crane, il n'était pas question qu'ils mettent ne serait-ce qu'un orteil là bas. Déjà l'endroit risquait de ne pas être plaisant, s'il l'était le bon docteur ne serait pas avec eux en ce moment. Ensuite il y avait de grandes chances que l'épouvantail ressorte et qu'il se débrouille pour tous les utiliser comme des rats de laboratoire de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit.

- Docteur je vous aime bien, mais je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord: si on va en Géorgie vous allez péter un câble et gazer tout le monde.

Le fait qu'il ne tente même pas de nier fit courir un frisson désagréable dans son dos.

- Oh la solution à ce problème est fort simple, je serais presque étonné qu'elle ne vous ai pas effleuré l'esprit, mais après tout le chevalier noir a du endommager votre cerveau à force contrer vos manœuvres grossières encore et toujours.

L'assemblée grinça des dents. Oui, Nygma avait tendance à produire cet effet sur les gens. Comme ils semblaient plus enclins à vouloir le jeter par dessus bord qu'à lui parler, Daphnée s'approcha par derrière et mit ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu as une destination en tête ?

Il fit un geste exaspéré, et produit un petit bruit sec avec sa langue.

- Ne sois pas sotte.

Ah, il voulait qu'elle devine. Elle se retourna vers les autres, mais vu leur têtes elle allait devoir se débrouiller tout seule. Et vite, parce que sinon pilote ou pas ils allaient l'étrangler. Elle se détacha de lui et commença à faire les cents pas. Alors le connaissant, il irait à l'autre bout des Etats Unis pour échapper à Batman, dans un endroit où il faisait très chaud même s'il n'aimait pas la voir avec des tâches de rousseur, avec un grand aéroport et de quoi l'occuper lui, sans la moindre considération pour ses collègues. Ca laissait la Silicone Vallée ou Las Vegas. Ensuite si on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils allaient devoir se procurer de l'argent sans attirer l'attention... Elle soupira et se mit à couiner.

- Pas le désert...

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Si. La dernière fois qu'il les y avait emmenés elle avait du le ramener de force à Gotham, il avait tout fait pour éterniser le voyage, y compris lancer une alerte à la bombe dans l'aéroport. Ce qui avait fait permit à Batman de les trouver et de leur casser la figure. Dans ces conditions il est compréhensible qu'elle garde un souvenir mitigé de l'endroit. Elle se retourna vers les autres et prit une grande inspiration.

- On est partis pour Las Vegas."

Si Scarface poussa un cri de joie, Crane et Isley semblaient plutôt avoir envie de se suicider. Ou de LE suicider. L'Epouvantail fit d'ailleurs un signe à Daphnée, faisant lentement le tour de son cou avec son index inhumainement long avant de serrer le poing derrière sa tête et de le relever d'un coup sec. Puis il pointa Nygma. Ivy sembla considérer la proposition très sérieusement. Seshat se posta derrière le fauteuil de pilote de son employeur, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Sur ses six pistolets elle en avait encore deux qui étaient chargés, donc pas de mutinerie tant qu'elle serait là. Ivy partit s'occuper de Harley en râlant dans sa barbe et le docteur s'assit en tailleurs dans un coin, assassinant du regard le mur en face de lui à défaut de pouvoir massacrer le propriétaire du jet.

Ce voyage partait pour être long.

Bougeant précautionneusement à travers l'engin instable, Daphnée ouvrit les coffres en métal soudés aux murs pour voir si elle pouvait trouver de quoi tromper l'ennui. Au bout de quelques coffres elle mit la main sur quatre Rubiks Cubes, un livre de mots croisés mais pas de stylo, plusieurs boites de barres hyper protéinées et un bas résille solitaire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en trouvant le dernier, elle avait oublié qu'il avait acheté l'avion quand Query et Echo travaillaient encore pour lui. Les médicaments de la boite de premiers secours étaient périmés mais les rouleaux de gaze pourraient toujours servir. Ceci dit, elle empocha les scalpels avant qu'un autre membre de l'équipage ne les trouve. Ils avaient du croire que le Sphinx était trop malin pour laisser traîner des armes potentielles. Ca ou ils étaient trop fatigués pour bouger. Elle laissa des bandages et du désinfectant à Ivy pour qu'elle puisse soigner ses coupures et celle de Harley. La botaniste la remercia avec un sourire fatigué mais sincère. Au moins elle était pardonnée, c'était déjà ça.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à vérifier que les parachutes soient en étant de fonctionnement, avant d'ouvrir une trappe dans le sol pour regarder à quoi ressemblait la machinerie. Tentativement, elle approcha un doigt du fatras de fils auquel elle ne comprenait absolument rien avant de s'arrêter pour relever la tête, se sentant observée. Nygma lui lançait le même regard qu'on lancerait à un enfant en bas âge prit la main plongée dans le pot de confiture. Dépitée, elle referma la trappe et retourna ouvrir les derniers coffres. Le premier était plein de poussière, rien d'anormal. Le second était plein d'armes. Il y avait là deux fusils d'assauts, trois pistolets et un petit fusil à pompe dont le canon avait été scié. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué derrière elle. Malgré le vrombissement assourdissant tout le monde s'était endormi, à part le pilote bien sur. Mais à quoi il pensait de laisser des trucs pareils à portée de main ? Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à maintenir le statu quo quand elle était armée jusqu'aux dents, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait si les autres avaient trouvé la cache d'armes ! Bon, pour être honnête, il ne savait probablement pas que tout ça était à bord, il laissait les autres faires le chargement. Pas question qu'il salisse ses gants.

Silencieusement, elle retira les ressorts des deux fusils d'assaut et commença à remplacer les chargeurs des pistolets par les siens, vides. Alors qu'elle s'occupait du troisième, elle sentit une présence à quelques centimètres d'elle. La présence en question étant Crane, qui finalement n'était pas si endormi que ça et était particulièrement intéressé par le contenu du coffre. Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. Il se contenta de relever un sourcil, sceptique. Tentant de paraitre aussi menaçante que possible elle se tourna vers lui, lui barrant la route.

"Docteur, je sais que...

Il l'ignora royalement, la poussa légèrement sur le côté, empoigna le fusil à pompe, le cacha sous son costume ample, lui tapota gentiment la tête et retourna s'asseoir dans son coin. Elle resta là quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, un peu comme une truite hors de l'eau.

C'est beau la crédibilité.

Preuve qu'il pouvait faire perdre confiance aux gens très vite, Daphnée passa l'heure suivante à se remettre en question avant de finalement trouver le sommeil, où elle rêva qu'elle s'étouffait avec une poignée de brosse à dents. Que pouvaient bien faire une poignée de brosses à dents dans sa bouche ? Bonne question. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Crane, c'était lui le psychiatre. Ceci dit, il en profiterait probablement pour lui soutirer des informations sur son enfance et mettre encore plus le bazar dans son esprit. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, celles avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux étaient celles qui avaient la pire influence sur elle ? Est-ce qu'elle devenait masochiste ? Ca empirait ces choses là ? Elle se réveilla avec une énorme migraine, des courbatures et une forte envie de frapper Crane. Et très rapidement Scarface quand il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait un postérieur de mammouth. Et Harley qui couinait pour retourner avec le joker, Batman ou pas. Et Eddie. Et tout le monde.

Et comme les choses n'allaient pas suffisamment mal, l'avion commença à tanguer violement. Là, elle commença à maudire l'univers.

"Mais c'est quoi encore ce gordel ?

- Nygma ! C'est quoi le problème avec ta poubelle volante ?

Dans le doute, Daphnée misa sur Batman. Parce que c'était toujours Batman.

- Et bien il semblerait que le rongeur en spandex à causé plus de dégâts que je ne l'avais imaginé."

Banco.

Un écart la fit tomber sur le côté, ses côtes percutant violement un des coffres. Ignorant la douleur, elle détacha les parachutes du mur et les jeta par terre, les autres se débrouilleraient. Nygma, qui avait utilisé sa cane pour coincer le manche, se dépêcha d'attacher le harnais autour d'eux alors que l'avion s'inclinait de plus en plus. Anticipant le prochain mouvement, Seshat grimpa sur le mur, désormais à l'horizontale. Mieux valait ne pas savoir à quelle vitesse ils étaient en train de tomber maintenant. Crane, que ses réflexes de cafard mutant avaient amené à la porte beaucoup plus vite, tirait de toutes ses forces, membres tremblant sous l'effort.

Paniquée, Harley trouva une bien meilleure solution: elle sortit son célèbre maillet de nulle part et l'écrasa sur le métal, évitant de peu les doigts du docteur. La porte avait survécu à des troupes entières de militaires, à la pression immense de l'air sur la carlingue, à des missiles et à Batman, mais il du céder face à une blonde en collant. Ceci dit, la blonde en collants était capable de faire apparaitre des maillets de cinq tonnes et des battes de baseball. Ne perdant pas une seconde, ils se jetèrent tous dans le vide, ignorant les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité. Daphnée, qui elle les connaissait, compta jusqu'à trois. Ce qui était assez difficile quand le Sphinx griffait sa main et gesticulait pour pouvoir ouvrir le parachute. Au bout de trois secondes elle tira d'un coup sec sur le harnais, La force de l'ouverture coupa l'air de leurs poumons à tous les deux et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur le cinq pour cent de chance que le parachute ne fonctionne pas.

Mais l'univers et la chance privilégiant la carne aux bonnes gens, leur chute fut grandement ralentie et ils purent respirer. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger de mort, ils se permirent de regarder autour d'eux. La vue était très belle, le paysage s'étendant sur des kilomètres de désert, troublé seulement par le passage d'une autoroute et le soleil qui se levait, teintant le ciel d'un camaïeu d'oranges. Oh, et l'avion de Nygma partait s'écraser vers la ligne d'horizon. Seshat tira sur les leviers pour les diriger là où le gros des criminels allait atterrir, et après quelques tentatives ils se trouvèrent juste au dessus de Paméla et Harley. Beaucoup moins habitués aux virées en parachute que ne l'était Daphnée, elle les admira alors qu'ils s'écrasaient sur le sol, son besoin de vengeance légèrement satisfait. Une dizaine de seconde après qu'Harley ne se soit retrouvée sur les fesses, elle trotta tranquillement à côté pour terminer son élan tout en défaisant le harnais. Charitable, elle ne se permit aucun commentaire. Mais Eddie s'en chargea pour elle en faisant un grand sourire aux quatre autres.

"C'était pour le moins ... Instructif. Auriez-vous besoin d'un autre essai ?

Ils l'assassinèrent du regard en tentant de se démêler des fils et du tissu. Daphnée de son côté était très, très très occupée à ranger le parachute. Même s'ils n'allaient plus servir. Juste par principe. Pas du tout parce qu'elle voulait mettre la tête dans le sable et ignorer la dispute à venir. Jetant rageusement le harnais sur le sol Crane leur lança à tous un regard noir.

- Si tu avais tout de suite accepté de me laisser à bord, Batman n'aurait jamais atteint l'avion. Je place l'entière responsabilité de cet échec sur Nygma.

- Est-ce que tu sous entends que le Sphinx a fait une erreur ?

- Non, j'affirme que ta mégalomanie aigue a endommagé tes facultés mentales déjà moindres.

Nygma répliqua acidement.

-De la part d'une créature subhumaine dont l'existence continue n'est qu'une blague du destin, je trouve cela comique. Comment va ta mère au fait ?

La dernière remarque déclencha une vague de ricanements dans l'assemblée, à part pour Daphnée qui leva les yeux au ciel. Assez compréhensible, puisque Karen Keeny ne serait jamais aussi volage que Sylvia Greyhound. Laquelle pouvait être décrite comme "une rousse obstinée au langage putassier et à la cuisse légère". Et ça c'était la version polie. Plus exaspéré qu'agacé, Crane sortit le fusil à pompe des recoins de son costume avant de le pointer sur Edward pour le faire taire. En retour, il retira la sécurité de son pistolet et les deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Poison Ivy passa de l'un à l'autre, sourcil haussé et bras croisés et déclara dédaigneusement:

- Quand les deux mâles auront fini de comparer leur pénis, est-ce qu'il serait possible de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin ?

- On est TROIS mâles, eh gécasse !

Ivy jeta un coup d'oeil à Scarface avant de rire. Visiblement, elle ne le considérait pas digne d'intérêt. Furieux, il lui hurla des insanités à la figure, agitant son bras, produisant un petit grincement désagréable. Harley soupira et se prit le visage dans les mains.

-Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si monsieur J était là ! Oh mon pauvre poussin, tout seul contre cette grosse brute...

Crane leva les yeux au ciel.

- Docteur Quinzel, vous savez comme moi que le Joker est un sociopathe et donc incapable de la moindre forme d'affection. Il se débrouille très bien sans vous et vous sans lui.

Poison Ivy hocha vigoureusement la tête et Harley leur tira la langue à tous les deux.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Il m'aime ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous êtes tellement moche que depuis qu'il vous a vu Charlie se planque !

- Un point pour la salope du Joker !

Furieuse, Harley sortit un scalpel de sa botte et le lança entre les deux yeux de Scarface. Ah, finalement elle n'avait pas été la seule à faire le tour de la cargaison quand personne ne regardait. Après cela les choses dégénérèrent. Nygma fit une remarque misogyne, Paméla et Crane lui crièrent dessus, Scarface hurlait des insultes à tout le monde et Harley défendait le Joker contre les piques des autres. Puis comme d'habitude, après les blagues sur la survie de l'épouvantail, la sénilité de Wesker, le pucelage de l'épouvantail, l'intelligence de Harley, la mère de l'épouvantail, les maladies vénériennes de Paméla, vinrent les piques sur la sexualité du Sphinx.

- UNE FOIS ! Je n'ai porté le costume de Sélina qu'une fois ! Et c'était pour distraire Batman ! Je suis parfaitement hétérosexuel merci bien ! N'est-ce pas Daphnée ?!

Il attendit une seconde. Silence. Est-ce que ça pouvait compter comme une réponse ?

-Daphnée ?

Comme elle ne donnait pas signe de vie, il regarda autour de lui. Où qu'elle soit, elle avait laissé derrière elle les trois parachutes, proprement pliés. Il finit par l'apercevoir au loin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour passer outre le fait qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber avec ces ignares avant de se mettre à crier.

- Daphnée reviens ici !

Elle se retourna, les mains sur les hanches et hurla de toutes ses forces. Trop c'était trop.

- NON ! Il n'est pas question que je reste à vous écouter vous bouffer le nez une seconde de plus, j'ai pas signé pour faire BABYSITTER ! Si vous voulez crever dans le désert ça vous regarde, mais l'autoroute elle est par LA, alors moi je me CASSE !

Suite à cette déclaration, elle leur tourna le dos et continua son chemin d'un pas décidé. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les autres coururent dans sa direction. Pas parce qu'ils se sentaient cons pour s'être conduits comme des élèves de maternelle. Par solidarité.

L'esprit de groupe tout ça...

* * *

Notes et références :

- Gotham est situé sur une île dans le New Jersey, donc à quatre états de la Géorgie, là où Crane à vécu dans un manoir délabré avec sa folle sadique d'arrière grand-mère quand il était enfant (Scarecrow Year One et carte de Gotham).

-Dans Scarecrow Year One, la mère de Crane, Karen Keeny, roule une pelle à Batman. Je vois bien les autres Rogues le faire chier avec ça. Mais n'empêche, ça a du rendre les rencontres entre Crane et Batman suuuuuper bizarres: " Eh Crane devine ce que j'ai tapé hier soir ? TA MERE !".

-« Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou » est un livre excellent à propos d'un asile par Ken Kesey. A lire absolument.

- Contrairement à la deuxième Ventriloque, le premier ne prononce pas très bien des « B ». A la place il dit « G ». Donc au lieu de dire Batman il dit Gatman.

- Charlie est un binoclard à lunettes avec un bonnet rouge et blanc qui se planque tout le temps. J'adorais ces albums quand j'étais petite.

-Dans « A rome … » ou « When in Roma… » Le Sphinx vole le costume de Catwoman et le porte brièvement. Il est fabuleux.

-Dans Erreur sur la Personne, on voit le Colonel Samuel Abernathy. Oui il est dans l'armée. Le fait que Daphnée ait fait des camps de vacances paramilitaires où elle a apprit à faire un peu de parachute est donc logique. Sylvia Greyhound est sa mère. Assez indescriptible. Je vous renvoie à Premières Impressions, vous allez vite comprendre.

- Cell Block Tango est une chanson de la comédie musicale "chicago". Je sais, ça n'a rien à voir mais j'avais pas d'idée pour le nom du chapitre.


	3. C3: Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats

"Je vois pas le problème."

Ils avaient finalement atteint l'autoroute au bout de trois heures de marche. La première heure s'était passée dans un silence pesant, les Rogues essayant d'oublier leur manque total de self contrôle qui s'était soldé sur un intense moment de ridicule. La deuxième heure, ils commencèrent à mettre en doute le sens de l'orientation de Seshat et recommencèrent à se disputer. Mais comme elle continuait obstinément sa route en les ignorant royalement, ils la suivirent en même temps qu'ils se chamaillaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteigent enfin l'autoroute. Totalement vide et sans le moindre panneau pour leur indiquer où diable ils pouvaient bien être. D'après le GPS de l'avion il étaient censés être dans l'Utah. Mais vu comment avait finit l'engin, ils se méfiaient un peu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient devoir faire du stop.

L'ennui c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment. Déjà, ils étaient trop nombreux et personne ne les accepterait tous. Bien qu'ils soient incapables de se supporter, il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent. En groupe, ils avaient plus de chance de survivre en dehors de Gotham et d'échapper au Chevalier Noir puisque dans sa grande bêtise, il penserait qu'ils seraient suffisamment intelligents pour se rendre compte qu'une troupe aussi hétérogène attirerait forcément l'attention. Ensuite dans l'hypothèse où ils ne seraient pas reconnus, possibilité très élevée puisqu'ils étaient à l'autre bout des Etats Unis alors que pour la plupart ils quittaient rarement Gotham, personne ne les prendrait à bord parce qu'ils avaient quand même l'air d'une belle brochette de tarés. Enfin, une bande de super vilains faisant de l'autostop, c'était tout de même pas banal et c'était pas génial pour la réputation.

Au final, il avait été décidé que les membres féminins du groupe feraient de l'autostop, avec certaines portions de leur costume retirées, pendant que les autres se cacheraient dans les buissons adjacents. Tous les membres féminins, sauf Daphnée. Ce qui nous ramène à la situation présente:

"Je vois pas le problème."

Scarface ricana méchamment.

"Nous non plus chérie, c'est CA le proglème."

Et voilà pourquoi elle détestait Scarface.

"Si tu fais encore la moindre remarque..."

"J'y peux rien si t'es aussi gonnasse que je suis goulangère !"

Wesker couina comme une souris devant l'air meurtrier de Seshat. Sentant la tempête venir, Crane et Nygma plongèrent sur elle pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Arnold. Pas par solidarité, mais c'est surtout que ça ferait trop bouger le buisson et que ça détruirait leur modestes efforts de dissimulation. Une fois la blonde calmée, Nygma chercha désespérément un moyen poli d'argumenter le refus.

"Et bien tu ne... Correspond pas tout à fait à l'archétype sexuel féminin utilisé à outrance dans les médias.

Derrière lui, Scarface mima porter deux balles au niveau de son torse sous le regard horrifié de Wesker et exaspéré de Crane. Ce type se rendait-il compte que la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie était que Nygma refusait qu'elle tire sur trop de gens ? Apparemment ça mettait Maître Crowe en colère. Et comme Crowe était le seul avocat suffisamment véreux pour accepter de défendre les Rogues, on évitait de se mettre de son mauvais côté. Faisant preuve de bonne volonté, Seshat accepta néanmoins de laisser passer. Après tout, les vacheries sur son physique elle avait l'habitude. Mais les voitures ne venaient toujours pas. Au bout d'une heure, ils eurent un faux espoir quand une petite Cadillac arriva au loin, mais celle ci ne ralentit même pas.

" Au pire on jette quelqu'un sous les roues, ils seront obligés de s'arrêter pour lui venir en aide. Qui vote pour Wesker ?"

Personne d'autre que Daphnée ne leva la main, sauf Scarface. Tentant de dévier l'attention de sa partenaire, Nygma prit la parole.

"Monstrueux."

Daphnée répondit aussitôt

"Eucuménique ."

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Crane ne comprenne le but du jeu. Ils avaient inventé ça après la dernière grosse attaque le la Ligue des Ombres sur Gotham, alors qu'ils attendaient tous pour passer en interrogatoire. Sauf que comme les policiers étaient surchargés et qu'ils étaient trop amochés pour tenter de filer, ils s'étaient ennuyés ferme. Le but du jeu était tout simplement de trouver un mot débutant par la dernière syllabe du mot énoncé précédemment. C'était relativement simple et ça passait le temps. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, nos quatre criminels en eurent assez et passèrent à un autre jeu. Puis un autre. Quatre heures plus tard, alors que leur estomacs commençaient à grogner et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le mot ridiculement compliqué de la partie de pendu proposée par Nygma, une voiture s'arrêta enfin aux côtés d'Harley et de Paméla.

Immédiatement, Daphnée bondit hors des feuilles brûlées par le soleil, tous pistolets dehors. Enfin pas les six, juste deux, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Seshat n'était pas un poulpe.

Les deux jeunes hommes à qui appartenait la voiture furent très surpris. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand ont leur demanda de retirer leurs vêtements. Naturellement ils refusèrent. Naturellement ils furent assommés et déshabillés pour que les membres portant les costumes les plus voyants du groupe, Poison Ivy et l'épouvantail, puissent être un peu plus discrets. Pas de beaucoup parce que les chevilles du docteur sortaient du jean et qu'Ivy semblait porter une tente, mais c'était déjà mieux que du lierre et du tissu de sac à patate. Néanmoins, le docteur refusa de se séparer de son costume. La version officielle c'était qu'il voulait le garder sur lui au cas où l'occasion se présenterait mais ils savaient tous que c'était plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout recoudre lui même. Ils recommencèrent à se disputer quelques minutes avant que Harley ne trouve une solution digne du nœud Gordien: elle le déchira en deux. Crane la regarda, furieux. Et il avait beau s'être entraîné devant son miroir pendant des semaines pour parfaire son regard de psychopathe assoiffé de sang, l'effet glissa sur la blonde comme du savon sur de la margarine. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fourra son masque entre les pattes avant de s'asseoir dans la voiture, bras croisés, lèvre inférieure en avant et sourcils froncés. Elle leur en voulait encore pour ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin vers Gotham.

Mais comme la bande de gamins brailleurs qu'ils étaient, ils parvinrent à se disputer sur un autre sujet. Ceci dit, ce point est sujet à débat dès que deux personnes ne se faisant pas confiance doivent partager une voiture: Qui est-ce qui conduit ? Scarface fut retiré d'office, car trop petit. Et parce qu'Arnold était complètement sénile. Harley ne voulait pas conduire, et Paméla comptait s'autoproclamer conductrice, parce qu'elle était une femme forte et que les femmes fortes conduisent. Voilà.

"Il n'est pas question qu'une femme conduise cette voiture tant que je serais dedans, je tiens à vivre merci."

Scarface hocha vigoureusement la tête et Crane haussa un sourcil et déclara, très ironique:

"Tu laisses une femme te servir de garde du corps mais tu estimes qu'elle ne serait pas capable de conduire un véhicule?"

Daphnée se frotta l'arrière de la tête, penaude, et Nygma croisa les bras, agacé.

" La seule fois où je lui ai laissé le volant, elle a mis dix minutes avant de foncer dans un mur."

Oui, ce qu'il oubliait de dire c'est qu'à ce moment là il y avait la Batmobile qui leur fonçait dessus et qu'il était complètement ivre. Sentant le regard des autres sur elle, elle tentât faiblement de se justifier.

"Il y avait Batman qui arrivait en face..."

" Parce que tu avais arrêté de regarder la route !"

Ca serait bien s'ils pouvaient changer de sujet.

"Ca va, je voulais pas conduire de toute façon..."

Elle ignora le "Encore heureux !" de Scarface et partit s'asseoir avec Harley. Elle qui n'aimait pas les conflits et comptait ne rien faire pendant deux semaines après avoir libéré tout le monde, c'était un peu raté.

"On aurait vraiment dû rester à Gotham..."

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec conviction. Ca n'était vraiment pas une de leurs plus brillantes idées. Au final il fut décidé -après une nouvelle dispute entre coqs- que Crane conduirait, puisque Scarface refusait de s'asseoir sur Wesker, et si Paméla était tout à fait d'accord pour avoir Harley ou Seshat sur ses genoux, Nygma aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser Daphnée s'asseoir sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il tint tout de même à ce qu'ils soient devant. Elle ne lui fit pas remarquer que son petit frère avait arrêté d'insister pour être sur le siège passager quand il avait douze ans. Au départ, le voyage se fit dans le silence, ce qui permit à Daphnée de réfléchir en paix. Sur la situation, sur l'immaturité d'un Nygma sans médicaments, sur comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire après... Et de s'endormir. Parce qu'entre l'attaque des pénitenciers, de Batman, leur fuite, le crash de l'avion et la marche jusqu'à l'autoroute, elle avait juste fait une petite sieste, pas très reposante à cause de Crane. Ca et après plusieurs années passées au service de Nygma, son corps avait prit pour habitude de se mettre en veille dès que la situation le permettait. Étonnamment, malgré les discussions et le bruit du moteur de la voiture, qui n'était pas de première jeunesse, elle dormit bien mieux qu'au calme dans le jet.

Alors bien sur elle se réveilla une heure plus tard. Parce que Harley chantait à pleins poumons des chansons paillardes avec Scarface. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et se plia en deux pour que sa tête vienne reposer sur la boîte à gants, tentant de se retenir de hurler de frustration. Fatigué lui aussi, Nygma lui caressa le dos pour la calmer. Généralement elle évitait les démonstrations d'affection devant Crane parce qu'il détestait ça, mais pour une fois elle passa outre et changea de position pour prendre Eddie dans ses bras. Parce que mince à la fin, elle était fatiguée, stressée, pleine de courbatures et elle avait un bleu de la taille d'une orange sur ses côtes. Mais bon vu tout ce qu'elles s'étaient prises, elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas de fracture. Non parce que si elle devait porter un plâtre, ça voulait dire que Nygma serait sans protection et d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre la dernière fois que c'était arrivé Batman l'avait jugé suffisamment chiant pour le jeter par une fenêtre.

En parlant du rongeur masqué, la conversation dériva forcément sur lui une fois qu'Harley eut trop mal à la gorge pour brailler.

« C'est quoi votre gadget préféré de Batman ? Celui que vous aimeriez avoir ? »

La question de la blonde étant plutôt censée pour une fois, Nygma y réfléchit sérieusement.

« Le Bat-Ordinateur. Je ne sais pas quel type d'ordinateur il possède, mais je suis absolument persuadé qu'il est incroyablement puissant. Sinon comment pourrait-il trianguler nos positions à partir d'infimes détails ? »

Paméla haussa les épaules.

« Ses gadgets ne m'intéressent pas. Mais je voudrais bien voler son matériel de chimie. Avec tous les antidotes qu'il a produit à cause de Crane, il doit avoir un meilleur laboratoire S.T.A.R Labs.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Moi je voudrais le Bat-Grappin. Pour faire des pirouettes entre les immeubles comme Robin. J'ai essayé de faire comme Sélina pour le lui voler mais ça a pas marché.

« Il n'y a que Catwoman pour imiter Catwoman. »

Ca, c'était Eddie qui essayait de faire le sage chinois. Daphnée lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire.

« Moi ce que je voudrais, ce sont les Bat-Menottes »

Il éclata de rire et Scarface fit un commentaire sur les tendances sexuelles du Sphinx. Qui s'en moquait éperdument parce que c'était totalement vrai. L'épouvantail ne fit aucune remarque. A la place, lui qui avait semblé pensif depuis l'affirmation précédente de Nygma, il s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara d'une voix de fausset.

« Oh beau brun c'est un Batarang ou tu es juste content de me voir ? Raawr. »

Il fit le dernier bruit avec un petit geste approprié, sa main telle une patte de chat.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Daphnée fut la première à réagir.

« La prochaine fois que tu croises Batman, fais ça. Il sera plus terrorisé qu'avec un litre de toxine. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence et ne firent plus un bruit durant des deux heures qui suivirent. A la réflexion, c'était peut être le but recherché par le docteur. Mais, affamés et épuisés qu'ils étaient, le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à alterner entre faire des jeux idiots pour tuer le temps, des siestes de quelques minutes, des pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et une fois pour faire le plein grâce au jerrycan dans le coffre. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent aucun motel aux airs assez louches pour qu'ils puissent y passer la nuit et le paquet de chewing gum trouvé dans la boite à gants ne dura pas longtemps. Ca faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas alimentés correctement et la faim se ressentait très cruellement. Daphnée aurait bien proposé de cramer Wesker pour le manger, mais personne ici n'était cannibale. En plus Arnold était vieux, la viande serait trop dure.

Vers huit heure du soir, alors que le niveau d'essence de la voiture était dangereusement bas, Crane fit faire au véhicule un dérapage dangereux, jetant les occupants dans tous les sens et arrêtant la voiture.

« Non mais t'es pas gien ?!

Il déclara posément.

« Nous dormirons ici. »

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre. Nygma et Paméla furent affolés.

« Pas question que je mette un pied là bas ! »

« Je tiens à vivre, merci ! »

Daphnée regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. L'endroit semblait mal famé oui, mais c'était tant mieux. De la mousse séchée ornait la toiture, la peinture était écaillée, l'architecture suggérait que l'endroit avait un certain âge et un « B » de l'enseigne ne s'allumait plus. Somme toute, pour des criminels en cavale, le Bates Motel faisait un bon endroit pour passer la nuit. Harley et Seshat semblaient partager le même sentiment.

«Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, y'en a pas ! D'ailleurs moi je descends parce que j'ai faim ! »

Et elle ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers l'hôtel, sans regarder derrière elle. Victorieux, Crane sortit à son tour, suivit par Wesker qui ricanait. La blonde avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Eddie et Ivy se résignèrent et Daphnée les accompagna, prenant l'argent dans la boîte à gants. Qui au final ne fut pas nécessaire, puisque le gérant leur dit qu'ils pouvaient payer le lendemain s'ils le souhaitaient.

Enfin un peu de chance !

* * *

Notes et références :

- Quand je dis "Maître Crowe" Je fais référence à E. aussi connu sous le nom de "Courtier" car il vend des propriétés aux vilains. Il est apparu deux fois dans les comics et dans les deux il fait un truc différent mais comme ça a toujours à voir avec la légalité, selon moi il est leur avocat, grand spécialiste de la méthode Chewbacca. Parce que soyons honnêtes, pour défendre ces types là, on peut faire quoi à part faire tourner le jury en bourrique ?

- Le Bates Motel est le nom du motel que tient Norman Bates dans "Psycho". Evitez d'y prendre une douche.

- Le moment où Daphnée écrase la voiture de Nygma dans un mur est une référence au chapitre sept de Chapeau melon et Bottes de cuir.

- Oh et pour le temps passé : Ils ont fait tout exploser vers cinq heure du mat, se sont enfuis à dix, se sont crashés le lendemain vers trois heure et ont réussi à voler une voiture vers midi. Et tout ce qu'ils ont mangé ce sont des barres de chocolat et des chewing gum.

- Jellicle Song for Jellicle Cats est la première chanson dans la comédie musicale _Cats _par Andrew Lloyd Weber. C'est la comédie musicale la plus rejouée avec plus de **_HUIT MILLE_ **représentations ! Elle est absolument géniale et en plus elle est en entier sur youtube (en anglais mais bon...). Je vous la recommande parce que CA c'est du divertissement !


	4. C4: The Rum Tum Tugger

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Le Bates Motel dans lequel résidaient le groupe de Rogues ne se situait pas à une douzaine de kilomètres de Fairvale et son gérant ne s'appelait pas Norman Bates. En fait le nom du lieu n'avait rien à voir avec le nom du propriétaire de l'établissement. Celui ci répondait au nom de Stuart Johnson et sa mère était en parfaite santé, mais résidait hors de l'Etat. De plus Stuart Johnson ne nourrissait pas de pulsions meurtrières à l'égard des femmes auxquelles il était attiré. Non, il était un baptiste convaincu et avait fait vœu de chasteté. Pour être honnête il était peut être un peu TROP convaincu. Il se levait très tôt tous les matins pour pouvoir prier en même temps que le soleil se levait, se recueillait douze fois par jour et critiquait vertement tout ce qui était contre ses principes, de l'avortement à la contraception en passant par les glaces aux noix de pécan. Assez caricaturalement, il était pour la peine de mort, mais contre le meurtre, pour le port d'arme, sauf pour les femmes et contre le port du voile mais pour la misogynie. Si le Sphinx avait été obligé de tenir une conversation avec lui, celle ci se serait finie avec l'un d'eux en train d'étrangler l'autre.

Car en plus de ses nombreux défauts, Suart Johnson était violent et quelque peu déséquilibré. Alors quand il avait vu arriver le groupe de hippis, dont l'une -blonde, plantureuse et semblant pas très maline- était vêtue d'une tenue plus qu'indécente. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon bicolore, des bottes noires et un soutien gorge rouge. Et son maquillage n'était pas mieux, son mascara avait coulé, lui faisant des yeux de panda, son fard blanc était visiblement poisseux et son rouge à lèvre était noir. Clairement, Johnson trouvait que cet accoutrement était un péché en lui même. Et aucun péché ne resterait impuni tant qu'il serait de garde.

Donc vers quatre heures du matin, quand il était absolument certain que tous les membres du groupe étrange étaient assoupis, il prit sa hache et partit en besogne. Sans même penser au fait que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ils seraient légèrement agaçés de voir que leur amie avait été sauvagement assassinée durant la nuit. Parce que, comme il a déjà été mentionné plus haut, Stuart Johnson avait des problèmes mentaux. Chemin faisant, il remit tous les cadres de photos de paysages placés ici et là dans les couloirs en place. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ces gens. Devant la porte de la chambre dont il avait donné la clé à la blonde, il mit sa lourde hache sur son épaule avant de fouiller dans ses poches pour la clé universelle. Ne la trouvant pas, il du faire demi tour pour aller la chercher à la loge avant de revenir et de l'insérer dans la serrure. Silencieusement il ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et la referma derrière lui.

Voyant sa forme endormie sous les couvertures, il hésita à lui faire un sermon avant de la tuer. D'un côté, s'il le faisait elle comprendrait sûrement pourquoi il comptait mettre fin à ses jours. De l'autre, elle allait faire du bruit et risquait de réveiller ses voisins de pallier. Il regarda son visage un instant. Si jeune et déjà rongée par le péché. Il leva sa hache au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'envoyer en enfer.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à être de garde.

Un bégonia gigantesque, qui était plus tôt dans un pot de fleur à côté de la fenêtre, le happa et commença à broyer ses jambes. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal à être discret se retrouva à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, rameutant toute la troupe de tarés et faisant apparaître un sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Poison Ivy. Laquelle, sentant le coup venir, était restée éveillée toute la nuit cachée dans la penderie. Par précaution, elle avait aussi incliné tous les cadres du motel pour l'entendre venir de loin. Les crampes et le temps perdu valaient amplement le coup. Harley hurla de surprise en réponse aux cris de douleur de Stuart mais se remit assez vite, Ivy l'avait prévenue que quelque chose du genre risquait d'arriver. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le docteur Crane, les yeux cernés. Lui aussi n'avait pas dormit, et le connaissant, probablement pour les mêmes raisons. Enfin presque il n'était pas resté éveillé pour sauver Harley mais pour être témoin d'un meurtre sanglant. Et pour avoir une excuse pour en commettre un juste après.

La rousse lui lança un regard noir, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Une poignée de secondes après le docteur vinrent Nygma, Daphnée et Wesker portant Scarface, tous mal réveillés et plus venus pour faire taire le bruit plutôt que par inquiétude.

" C'est pas gientôt fini c'gordel ?"

Pour une fois, Seshat était d'accord avec Scarface et hocha le tête. Elle s'en voudrait quand son cerveau se remettrait en marche, d'ici quelques minutes. Harley pointa rageusement l'Epouvantail du doigt.

"Non et ce n'est pas près de l'être parce que cet empaffé là devant a essayé de me tuer !

L'empaffé en question se contenta de retourner se coucher, ignorant royalement la blonde. De toute façon dès demain elle l'aurait pardonné, c'est lui qui avait la dernière barre de chocolat. De son côté, l'autre blonde lança un regard noir à Scarface -parce que ses neurones venaient de se réveiller- et tourna les talons, un peu énervée parce que maintenant qu'elle était éveillée et plutôt reposée elle allait avoir du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Nygma lui enjoignit le pas et entoura sa taille d'un bras. Au bout d'un couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de baisser sa main et de sourire à Daphnée. Elle lui fit face, l'air grave.

"Nygma, si tu te sens suffisamment reposé j'aurais une proposition à te faire."

Il tapota son menton, faussement songeur alors qu'elle défaisait sa cravate.

"Quel genre de proposition ?"

"Une qui demande de l'endurance."

Il fit une petite pause, le temps de légèrement pousser Daphnée dans la bonne direction.

"Je suis ouvert à la négociation."

Le coin de la bouche de sa partenaire tressaillit, trahissant son sourire.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, enfin plus ou moins bonne selon les membres du groupe, ils dévalisèrent le garde manger du gérant. Parce que s'ils avaient été trop fatigués pour penser à se nourrir la veille, ils se rattrapèrent tous le lendemain avec une collation de onze heures composée de saucisses, de bacon, de haricots, de pancakes, de rosbeef... Bref, un mélange de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver qui semblait calorique et bourratif. Autour de ce festin digne de barbares gaulois, les vilains s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre... tout en s'envoyant des piques. Après plusieurs jours où ils avaient du se côtoyer à chaque heure de la journée, ils s'étaient envoyés tellement de vacheries que c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entre tués. Un miracle, ou le fait que Nygma, Seshat et l'épouvantail soient armés. Mais pour eux, n'avoir commis qu'une seule tentative d'assassina et un meurtre en légitime défense en quatre jours c'était un record. Scarface -qui ne semblait pas plus que cela troublé qu'il soit le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de manger- tentait d'avancer des arguments pour être élu nouveau conducteur.

" La gagnole du vieux Johnson, j'en ai une pareille, je la conduit tout le temps et moi j'ai jamais eut d'accident de la route. Vous les avez emgouties comgien de fois vos carrioles vous ?"

Poison Ivy lui lança un regard dédaigneux en avalant son bacon. De tous elle était la plus affamée, puisque dans les barres de chocolat il y avait du ris soufflé et dans les chewing gum il y avait de la chlorophylle. Et Paméla refusait de dévorer ses enfants.

" Je n'ai jamais eut d'accident non plus, et contrairement à toi j'ai ma licence de conduite."

Harley, la bouche pleine de céréales en forme d'étoiles, pointa sa cuillère vers le pantin d'une façon qui se voulait menaçante et lui postillonna dessus.

"'oi non pflus 'ai 'amais eut d'ac'ident"

Elle fit une pause pour avaler, alors que les autres la regardaient d'un air sceptique. Sauf Crane, qui venait d'arriver et n'avait rien entendu.

"Aucun qui soit grave ! J'suis encore en vie non ?"

Wesker allait bégayer son approbation, mais son pantin lui envoya un regard noir et il choisit de se taire. Alors que Daphnée profitait d'un moment d'inattention de Harley pour lui chiper ses céréales, Poison Ivy fit un sourire à Crane. Parce que s'il avait réussi à faire oublier sa tentative de meurtre par taré interposé à la clown en lui donnant du chocolat, la même ne marchait pas avec Pam.

"Je vous trouve un air changé docteur. Vos cernes sont du violet le plus répugnant que j'ai vu. "

C'est vrai que l'épouvantail n'en menait pas large avec ses bagages sous les yeux. Il mordit rageusement dans un pauvre toast qui ne lui avait rien fait avant de pointer Nygma du pouce.

" Nygma est bruyant."

Il y eut une demi-seconde de pause avant que le reste du groupe ne comprenne l'insinuation. Surtout parce que Seshat pouvait rougir d'une façon assez impressionnante. Les autres s'esclaffèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé lui réponde.

" Crane, tout le monde ici sait que je suis bruyant, La question est: pourquoi t'es tu installé dans la chambre à côté de la mienne alors que le reste de l'hôtel est vide ?"

Ce fut au tour du docteur de rougir à cause de l'implication. Il aurait été assez difficile de juger lequel de lui ou de Seshat était le plus cramoisi.

Une fois qu'ils furent repus, il fut décidé que Harley conduirait, puisque l'épouvantail dormait debout, que Wesker était sénile, que la carnivore verte voulait l'égalité des sexes, que personne ne faisait confiance à Daphnée et que Crane et Isley voulaient faire chier Nygma. L'ambiance dans la voiture fut plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Déjà parce qu'ils avaient forcé Scarface à s'asseoir sur Wesker et qu'il boudait depuis. Ensuite parce qu'ils étaient rassasiés, plus ou moins reposés, et dans des vêtements propres volés au défunt Johnson. Enfin, parce que le psychiatre de la bande était endormi et ne pouvait donc pas jouer à les faire se gueuler dessus. C'est comme ça qu'il passait le temps. Prévoyants, ils avaient chargé de la nourriture, des oreillers, du gazole dans le coffre et une roue de secours attachée sur le toit. Oui c'était illégal, mais non ils n'en avaient pas grand chose à scier. Hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et au bout de vingt heures de route Scarface et Crane recommencèrent à parler et à alimenter les disputes, auxquelles se joint Ivy puisque le Sphinx avait prit le volant. Après une heure de débats houleux sur lequel d'entre eux était le meilleur adversaire du Batman, Daphnée décida qu'elle en avait marre et proposa une partie de carte et une paire de boules Quiès à Harley. Elles jouèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape.

Daphnée fut réveillée par Crane une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ils s'étaient arrêtés à une supérette. Elle le remercia poliment avant de sortir et de faire craquer sa colonne comme un rang de pétards. Elle entra à sa suite, accueillie par la clochette de la porte, et vit le caissier étendu par terre, gémissant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Sadique, l'ex professeur claqua des mains, faisant un grand sourire quand le pauvre homme se mit à crier. Daphnée sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas pour lui. Pour éviter qu'il ne voit sa gêne, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se détourna de lui pour aller se chercher un t-shirt.

"Où sont les autres?"

Parce qu'elle les trouvait un peu vache de l'avoir laissée seule avec le savant fou de service et un aérosol de toxine de peur. Le dit malade mental lui répondit d'un ton calme, très à l'aise.

" Wesker fait le plein, Paméla est partie s'occuper des parterres derrière la boutique, Harley prend une douche et ton employeur à vu une boite de colorant roux."

"CUIVRE ! de colorant cui-vré !

La voix s'était élevée depuis une pièce attenante et les avait surpris tous les deux. L'épouvantail ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers Daphnée, fléchissant nonchalamment le poignet qui tenait son aérosol. Habituée, elle sortit un de ses pistolet et le pointa vers sa tête en prenant des M&m's.

"N'y pensez même pas."

Il haussa les épaules et s'accroupit à côté du caissier, lui murmurant des horreurs qui firent redoubler ses cris d'intensité.

Daphnée commença à avoir un tic à l'œil.

Vivement qu'ils arrivent à Vegas.

* * *

Notes et références :

- Norman Bates et le Bates Motel viennent du film Psycho.


	5. C5: Take Me Or Leave Me

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Harley claqua la portière de la voiture et s'étira à grands renforts de soupirs satisfaits. Après des jours de route, des heures de chamailleries, deux meurtres, des milliers de dollars de vol, une tentative d'assassinat, des kilos de barres de chocolat, un avion et trois voitures, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Tous étaient heureux que ça soit fini. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir attendre au moins une semaine avant de pouvoir retourner à Gotham, le temps que Batman ai fini de ronger son frein, mais ils n'auraient plus à se supporter à chaque heure de la journée enfermés dans de petites voitures. Dont deux n'avaient pas la climatisation. Dans le désert Californien. Oui, chez tous l'arrivée dans la ville du péché avait inspiré un profond sentiment de délivrance.

" Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !"

Ils sortirent tous de la caisse à savon du propriétaire du petit magasin qu'ils avaient braqué la veille avec empressement. Plus question qu'ils n'entrent dans ce truc avant un bon moment. Même Crane qui d'ordinaire n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de son lieu de vie n'y serait pas resté une seconde de plus. Ceci dit ils n'étaient pas encore dans le centre de Vegas, ils étaient dans les quartiers un peu moins fameux. Il y avait quelques tripots, des casinos pour les gens ayant des moyens plus modestes, des boutiques de souvenirs vendant de la contrefaçon et quelques touristes rougis par le soleil de la Californie. Mais Las Vegas n'était pas n'importe quelle ville. C'était la ville des casinos, des cabarets, des boîtes de nuit et des gens bizarres. C'est pour cela que notre groupe de malfrats ne se fit pas le moins du monde remarquer. Pam avait rendue à sa peau un teint de pèche, Scarface était caché dans un sac à dos et ils était tous habillés d'un mélange de vêtements volés à Johnson et à la supérette. Comme ils portaient pratiquement tous au moins un T-shirt souvenir de la ville, il se fondirent dans la masse de visiteurs avec aisance.

La suite était simple. Ils leur suffisait d'entrer dans un des casinos les plus huppés du coin et laisser Nygma se déchaîner sur les pauvres parieurs qui n'avaient probablement pas mérité un sort pareil. Cependant, les plans les plus simples étant toujours les plus compliqués à entreprendre, il y eut un hic, que le docteur s'empressa de pointer.

"Je doute fortement qu'un établissement étoilé nous laisserait entrer dans cet accoutrement."

La voix de Scarface se fit entendre depuis son sac de sport.

"On n'a qu'a demander à la rouqumoute de nous faire son p'tit numéro."

La rousse en question croisa les bras sur son T-shirt rouge pompier et allait renvoyer une pique au pantin quand le Sphinx lui coupa la parole.

"Ces endroits sont sécurisés contre tous types de triche. Les plus luxueux sont équipés de machines capable d'annuler les pouvoirs méta-humains. Et nous seront fouillés à l'entrée, donc pas d'armes, ni de gadgets et certainement pas de toxine."

L'ex professeur fit la grimace. Donc non seulement il n'aurait plus son fusil à pompe, mais en plus on lui enlevait sa toxine ? Sa quantité de haine envers le monde venait de faire un bon. Surtout dans la case "Nygma" qui menaçait de déborder. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était le meilleur combattant parmi la troupe et son moral remonta un peu. Il redevenait donc le plus dangereux du groupe, puisque les pouvoirs de Paméla seraient annulés. Enfin bon, il ne savait pas s'il était plus dangereux que la garde du corps de Nygma, elle avait eut un entraînement intensif au Tibet et disposait d'une force physique supérieure à celle de tous les membres du groupe. Mais sa technique à lui était bien meilleure, elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de lui briser la nuque récemment et ne l'avait pas fait alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Trop tendre pour lui faire du mal.

La dite partenaire venait justement d'avoir une idée pendant que les autres se battaient sur la façon dont ils devraient réunir un fond de départ. Elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

"Moi j'dis que vous devriez laisser faire Pam, arnaquer des vieux types riches on le fait tout l'temps entre filles."

"Et risquer de se faire prendre par les caméras ? Profondément intelligent Harley je suis... Daphnée pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

Parce que quand son assistante et plus ou moins petite amie faisait cette expression, les choses se finissait soit avec des blessés, soit avec un seau de crabes dans son caleçon. Il y avait un restaurant de fruits de mer à proximité, méfiance donc. Mais elle se contenta de regarder Wesker en continuant de sourire.

Et le reste du groupe eut la nette impression qu'elle montrait les dents.

Depuis vingt minutes maintenant, Scarface parlait de tout et de rien sans s'arrêter, se montrant aussi insultant, répugnant et cynique que possible.

" ... Moi à c't'abruti j'y ai dis "Ecoute coco, la sodomie c'comme les épinards... tu peux mettre autant de beurre que tu veux, les gens y z'aiment toujours pas !"

Sa vanne scabreuse fit rire la petite assemblée. Pourquoi ? Parce que le plan de cette saleté de chienne c'était que Wesker fasse un numéro de ventriloque pendant qu'elle, la catin du Joker et le geek pédé faisaient les poches des couillons. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _humilié _de toute sa vie. Ce qui était le but recherché.

Souriante, Daphnée riait à gorge déployée tout en volant habilement des portefeuilles dans la troupe grandissante. Comme d'habitude pour ce genre de chose elle avait recouvert ses cheveux pour être plus discrète. Parce que depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Asie, Nygma refusait qu'elle se les coupe au delà des hanches et la cascade de boucles platine était encore moins discrète qu'avant. Ca n'était pas pratique, c'était plus dur à attacher et à cacher mais il s'en fichait. Le jour où elle avait voulu se couper les cheveux, tous les objets coupants de leur planque du moment avait disparu du jour au lendemain et les coiffeurs s'étaient mis en grève illimitée. Après cela elle avait abandonné.

L'art de faire les poches avait été une des premières choses que son employeur lui avait enseigné une fois qu'il l'avait officiellement engagée. Avant ça, il lui avait montré comment se défaire de menottes sans les déverrouiller et comment ouvrir un cadenas à code. Mais elle savait déjà le faire, en plus de faire fonctionner une voiture volée. On est Gothamite ou on ne l'est pas. Pour être un bon pickpocket il suffisait d'être patient, d'avoir les doigts souples et d'avoir une distraction. Ici c'était Scarface. Alors que les badaux riaient aux éclats, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair d'un sac et en ressortit un portefeuille en cuir. Et au cas où elle se faisait prendre, il lui suffisait de faire comme si elle venait juste de se relever et de le tendre à son propriétaire en souriant. Daphnée avait un joli visage, c'était plutôt simple. D'après Nygma ce genre de choses étaient toujours plus simple à partir du moment où on avait un physique plaisant.

Raison pour laquelle Crane était obligé de rester sur le côté. Pam aussi, mais elle c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire les poches sans utiliser ses pouvoirs et ils voulaient être discrets. Les deux compagnons râlaient donc depuis leur point d'observation critiquant, comme à leur habitude, Nygma et le Joker. Parce que Pam ne les aimait pas et que Crane n'aimait personne mais Nygma et le Joker remportaient la palme. Le clown parce qu'il l'avait pratiquement battu à mort avec une chaise. Le geek parce qu'au départ il avait vu en lui un autre admirateur de l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était un admirateur de _son _esprit. Et le docteur n'aimait pas se tromper. Au bout de deux heures, quand Scarface en eut vraiment marre, Wesker arrêta le numéro sous les applaudissement de la foule, dont l'effectif avait changé entre temps. De toute façon il était à court de vannes et il avait mal à la gorge à force de parler. Ou plutôt Wesker avait mal à la gorge, mais si la folie avait une logique le Joker serait agent du fisc et pas criminel. Les quatre voleurs rejoignirent les râleurs une poignée de minutes plus tard dans une ruelle sombre, comptant leurs gains.

" Cent vingt dollars et ... cinquante-deux cents. Et toi ?"

Daphnée pinça les lèvres.

" Deux cent douze dollars et j'ai pas compté les centimes."

Nygma les regardait tous en souriant, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté.

"Six mille cinq cent dollars."

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne voulait lui faire le plaisir de dire "quoi ?" et Seshat était trop étonnée pour le faire alors il expliqua sans qu'on le lui demande, tirant une mallette de derrière lui.

"Je suis parvenu au terme de débats houleux à convaincre deux texans d'investir leurs gains dans une start up qui recyclerait le cuivre des pièces de petite monnaie, puisque le métal coûte plus cher que la pièce en elle même."

Effectivement, c'était pas bête. Harley le regarda étrangement.

" Toi t'étais pas vendeur de carpettes avant de faire criminel ?"

" Des tapis Quinzel, pas des carpettes."

Nygma, Seshat et Scarface éclatèrent de rire. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas été marchand de tapis mais arnaqueur. A Vegas justement. Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'avoir suffisamment de fonds, ils se rendirent dans une boutique au hasard. Et là Daphnée dut ravaler sa fierté et se prendre une robe. Courte. Avec des talons. Parce que bien qu'étant un homme d'âge mur Eddie savait faire les petits yeux de chiens battu aussi bien qu'un gamin de quatre ans. Elle avait bien essayé de lui dire que c'était moins confortable qu'un pantalon et qu'elle se sentait comme un éléphant dans un tutu, mais il avait les yeux bleus. Son argument était invalide. C'est pour ça que sa robe était aussi courte que celle de Pam et qu'elle portait des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres. Une autre personne qui avait été dure à habiller, c'était Crane et son immense carcasse. Mais il finirent par lui trouver un costume qui lui allait, c'était d'ailleurs horriblement bizarre de le voir comme ça. Ca montrait encore plus son effrayante maigreur que son déguisement en toile de jute.

Bien habillés ou pas, ils restaient néanmoins des criminels et volèrent une quatrième voiture pour se rendre vers un casino qu'ils allaient adorer... Selon Nygma. Mais venant de lui, il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils l'apprécient. Depuis le siège passager Daphnée l'observait, fascinée. Il s'en rendit compte et la regarda avec un sourcil levé sans se défaire de son sourire. Il faisait jeune depuis qu'ils étaient en ville. Plus que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Ils n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il était moins arrogant que d'habitude et laissait même glisser certaines piques. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis quel age il avait. Ce qui était quand même important puisqu'il connaissait le sien, qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années... et qu'elle avait envie de savoir. Elle profita que les autres étaient occupés à débattre d'à partir de quelle longueur de robe une femme était une fille facile. Débat particulièrement houleux à cause des interventions de Scarface.

" Eddie tu as quel âge ?"

Il secoua un doigt dans sa direction, comme si elle était une petite fille polissonne.

"Ma chère, apprends que poser ce genre de question est incroyablement impoli."

"Oui, pour une femme passé quarante ans."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, se retournant vers la route.

"J'ai vingt neuf ans."

Ah, deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Je te croyais plus vieux."

"Oh vraiment ? C'est bon de se sentir aimé."

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et appuya sa tête contre le dos de sa main sans le quitter des yeux. Il la connaissait, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait toujours à quoi elle pensait de toute façon. Ce qui la rendait curieuse c'est qu'elle savait qu'avant même qu'il ne commence à être un super vilain, il avait obtenu deux doctorats, avait été arnaqueur, illusionniste et avait travaillé dans un cirque itinérant. Même en essayant très fort, elle ne voyait pas comment il avait pu faire tout ça en si peu de temps. Et elle ne le forcerait pas à parler de son passé s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui serra légèrement le genou sans la regarder et dit doucement.

"Plus tard chat. Promis."

Elle hocha la tête et regarda la route. Son visage se figea en une expression d'horreur.

"Oh non !"

Alarmés, les autres arrêtèrent de faire des paris sur l'identité de Batman pour se tourner vers le pare brise. Crane regarda Nygma avec dégoût.

"Je tiens à ce qu'il soit clair entre nous qu'une fois que nous rentrerons à Gotham je vais essayer de te tuer."

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à tuer sa propre mère et elle était dotée du QI d'une loutre, alors le Sphinx n'avait pas grand chose à craindre.

Devant leurs yeux, leurs yeux hagards, se pavanait un immense casino aux décorations d'un mauvais goût sompteux comme seule savait le faire Vegas. Les lumières faisaient mal aux yeux, les décorations bougeaient et les sourires des statues faisaient penser à ceux de pédophiles devant une classe de maternelles. Mais le pire c'était le thème.

La JLA.

Tout en pointant la reproduction de la terre autour de laquelle tournaient les membres les plus connus du groupe Paméla remarqua acidement.

"Discret Nygma ?"

" C'est le deuxième casino le plus fréquenté de la ville. Merlyn y est allé il y a deux mois avec sa famille et personne n'a rien remarqué.

Il y eut un silence.

" L'aut' geek s'est reproduit ?"

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté sans rien dire. Donc oui, mais il refusait de s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils sortirent du minivan avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que de la voiture du caissier, lançant collectivement au bâtiment une œillade noire. Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et suivirent le Sphinx vers l'entrée. Une fois la sécurité passée ils furent acceuillis par l'odeur de parfums d'ambiance portés par la climatisation, le bruits des machines à sou, le brouhaha des conversations et la vision d'une immense fontaine au sommet de laquelle Superman, Batman et Wonder Woman prenaient la pose avec un air attardé. Nygma frappa dans ses mains, ravi, avant de prendre Seshat par la taille.

" Et _maintenant _je vais m'amuser !"

Poison Ivy le dépassa sans s'arrêter, entraînant Harley vers la piste de danse. Scarface se tourna vers l'épouvantail qui faisait la tronche.

"Cap sur le bar ?"

"Bonne idée."

* * *

Notes et références :

- Take me or leave me vient de la comédie musicale Rent, très récente et elle est dans un style assez pop qui me donne la pèche.

- Le coup des crabes dans son caleçon est un clin d'œil à Chapeau melon et Bottes de cuir. Qui s'en souvenait :D ?

- Dans "Le Long Halloween", le Joker frappe l'Épouvantail à coup de chaise après que ce dernier l'ait gazé. Ca n'a pas marché d'ailleurs.

- Dans un épisode de la série animée de Batman, le Joker a des ennuis avec le fisc, a qui il doit de l'argent. Car oui, même le Joker n'est pas assez fou pour s'en prendre au fisc.

- Dans la bande dessinée "Cédric", le père du personnage principal hurle souvent à son beau père "DES TAPIS ! PAS DES CARPETTES !".

- "Devant mes yeux, mes yeux hagards" vient de "zorro est arrivé" de Henri Salvador.

- Merlyn est aussi connu sous le nom de "La Calculette", c'est un hackeur de Gotham. Dans "Crise d'identité" il est présenté comme un genre d'Oracle, mais pour les vilains. Il les mets en contact avec des clients etc... il a été révélé que Marvin et Mary, les jumeaux géniaux qui entretiennent la tour des Titans, sont ses enfants. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être du bon côté de la loi.

- Ce casino existe dans l'univers Dc, il apparaît dans un numéro de The Brave and The Bold. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la série par contre, c'était des numéros où on voyait des héros se mettre en duo pour quelque raison que ce soit.

- "Cap sur le bar ?" "Bonne idée." vient du film Maître de Guerre. C'était un échange entre deux militaires lourdement décorés devant se rendre à une cérémonie.


	6. C6: All That Jazz

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Il est deux choses que le commun des mortels ne méritera jamais d'affronter, aussi mauvais qu'il soit: le fisc et Edward Nygma aux jeux de cartes.

Voir le Sphinx en action, c'était un grand moment de rire, ou un grand moment de douleur selon qu'on était simple observateur ou joueur. Et justement, les autres joueurs n'en menaient pas large. Depuis maintenant une heure il plumait les différents pigeons qui étaient assez fous pour lui faire face. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient retirés ils restaient sur le côté, attendant rageusement que sa chance passe. Sauf que ce n'était pas de la chance. Lorsqu'il prenait ses psychotropes en doses adaptées, son cerveau était capable de calculer les opérations au moins six fois plus vite que la moyenne. Bien plus rapidement qu'une calculatrice, et au moins aussi vite que Watson. Ainsi, il lui avait suffit d'une partie pour localiser toutes les cartes du jeu et les replacer dans les différentes mains de ses adversaires, un peu comme dans un jeu de memory. Il comptait les cartes depuis les dix premières minutes de la partie. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il était un excellent tacticien doublé d'un bon acteur...

Ils les écrasait tous lamentablement tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Daphnée. Ajoutant l'insulte à l'horreur, il ne leur prêtait qu'une attention modérée, et quand il le faisait c'était pour les insulter.

"Reese, je vais appeler les vigiles ! Ils verront que vous trichez ! C'est impossible autrement."

Il répondit nonchalamment en prenant ses cartes.

"Taisez vous Fritz, vous faites baisser le QI de tout le quartier."

Il ne fit même pas attention à son exclamation outrée et préféra pencher sa tête vers le cou de Daphnée pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

" Il s'énerve parce qu'il en est à vingt deux."

Elle hocha la tête et étouffa un bâillement. Au début ça avait été intéressant, maintenant c'était un peu ennuyeux. La seule raison pour laquelle elle refusait de partir, c'est qu'elle était avant toute chose son garde du corps et que les personnes présentes avait l'air fin prêtes à l'étrangler. Si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait se décider. Ca lui ferait un peu d'action. Semblant se rendre compte que sa, enfin la femme à ses côtés nourrissait des pulsions meurtrières à cause de l'ennui, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et lui serra la main.

" Tu pourrais aller me chercher un Daïquiri ? Tu serais gentille."

Sauf que son regard disait plutôt: va te dégourdir les jambes avant que tu n'étrangle quelqu'un au hasard. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné et se leva.

"¨Prends ton temps."

Ca, elle allait pas se gêner. Elle traversa en vitesse la foule pour aller vers le bar, se déplaçant avec aisance malgré la hauteur de ses talons. Sa belle mère s'était suffisamment acharnée pour qu'elle sache au moins faire ça. Pour le reste, Daphnée agissait de façon tellement féminine que son seul surnom c'était "travelo". Elle avait coupé les ponts avec la famille de son père depuis longtemps, mais des fois il lui arrivait de se demander qu'elle tête avait bien pu faire sa belle mère en voyant qu'elle était devenu une criminelle. Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie d'attaquer un bal de l'armée. Oui mais non. Ca puait la mission suicide à plein nez tout de même. Et elle n'avait pas envie de revoir son père. Même après toutes ces années la rancune tenait bon.

Après avoir évité les croupiers qui lui proposaient des parties et s'être perdue en chemin parce que les murs se ressemblaient tous, elle finit pas atteindre l'oasis du bâtiment, sur le thème des Green Lantern. Dans un coin elle vit Crane sur un tabouret en forme de lanterne extra terrestre, entouré de places vides comme d'habitude. Il lui jeta à peine un regard en coin avant de prendre une longue gorgée de ce qui semblait être du scotch. Ou du whisky. Apparemment les modifications génétiques que le docteur Friitawa lui avaient faites subir l'empêchaient d'être ivre. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il tentait désespérément de se mettre minable. Le premier jour Harley et Scarface avaient parié sur le nombre de verres qu'il pourrait avaler avant de rouler sous la table, mais en voyant que c'était vraiment impossible la blonde avait décrété "pas drôle" et était partie se trouver une autre occupation. En parlant de ça, où était ce sac à termites de pantin ?

"Wesker est mort ?"

Il pointa du pouce derrière son épaule en tirant sur sa cigarette. Un peu plus loin Wesker était entouré d'escort girls qu'il faisait rire avec un autre numéro de ventriloque. Ce coup ci il n'avait pas mal à la gorge. Elle haussa un sourcil et fit un signe pour appeler le barista.

" Et bien au moins il y a en a qui s'amusent. Scotch ou Whisky ?"

"Cognac."

Elle aurait essayé. L'employée s'approcha pour prendre sa commande avec un sourire fatigué plastifié sur le visage. Nonchalamment Daphnée lui tendit un billet.

" Un autre verre de cognac pour lui, un daïquiri et deux orgasmes."

Le docteur commença à tousser après s'être étouffé avec son alcool tandis que la jeune femme préparait tranquillement sa commande. Daphnée lui donna de grandes claques dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer correctement. Il se tourna vers elle, honnêtement surpris.

"Qui a bien pu avoir l'idée d'appeler un cocktail ainsi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est un shooter. Liqueur de menthe, tequila et crème de whisky."

Pendant que Daphnée empêchait son collègue de se tuer d'une façon pas très classe pour un super vilain de son envergure, leurs verres avaient étés déposés en face d'eux. Daphnée commanda deux autres shooters et passa un des orgasmes à Jonathan pour lui faire goûter.

"C'est frais. Très fort aussi."

Oui, en faculté elle utilisait ça pour être ivre plus vite. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire, il avait été professeur de psychologie à l'université de Gotham. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'état d'esprit de l'étudiant moyen. Quoique, les étudiants en médecine étaient réputés être plus sérieux que les étudiants en langues. Elle repris les deux autres shooters et en plaça un devant chacun.

"Dois-je craindre le pire ?"

"C'est une fellation."

Il se passa une main sur le visage, qui commençait à devenait un peu rose.

"Liqueur de café, crème de whisky et chantilly. Pour un homme ça se boit sans les mains en l'attrapant avec la bouche, pour les femmes ça se boit lentement et à deux mains."

Il la regarda fixement sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'avait vexé d'une quelconque façon et qu'elle allait devoir l'assommer pour éviter qu'il ne lui envoie une bouffée de toxine dans la figure ?

"... Il y a un problème docteur ?"

Généralement ça l'amadouait de mentionner son titre. Il repassa sa main sur son visage, soupira, tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et se mit à parler.

"Hier soir, une femme s'est assise à côté de moi et en a bu cinq à la suite en me regardant fixement."

...

" J'ai cru qu'elle nourrissait des pulsions meurtrières à mon égard."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Connaissant sa poisse légendaire, c'était probablement le cas.

"Si ça se trouve elle voulait juste vous entraîner dans un coin sombre pour vous éventrer et vous jeter dans une benne à ordures ?"

"J'aurais tenté ma chance."

Il semblait déçu. Enfin surtout de mauvaise humeur et prêt à râler, mais un peu quand même. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Daphnée lui tapota malhabilement l'épaule deux fois avant de remettre sa main sur ses cuisses. Elle était nulle pour réconforter les gens. Surtout les enfants. C'était d'ailleurs une blague de sa belle famille de parier sur la durée de vie de ses hypothétiques descendants depuis qu'elle était parvenue à tuer un cactus. Ca et le docteur n'avait pas une tête à aimer les câlins. C'était l'Epouvantail, pas Captain Marvel. Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

"Suis-je ton ami Daphnée ?"

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Et bien je suis votre amie... mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes le mien."

Il fit un sourire cruel et écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier du bout de ses doigts inhumainement longs.

"Bonne réponse."

Si elle avait donné une bonne réponse, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouvait cela nécessaire de la faire flipper ? Soit, chez lui c'était naturel. Mais elle était persuadée que les trois quart du temps il le faisait exprès. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait amie avec des gens qui lui voulaient du mal un jour sur deux ? En rentrant il faudrait qu'elle trouve le numéro de Leland dans l'annuaire. Soudainement le roux fit un rictus dédaigneux vers quelque chose au dessus de son épaule. Se retournant, elle vit que c'était juste Nygma qui revenait des tables le sourire aux lèvres. Ne voulant pas les entendre se chamailler encore une fois elle prit le cocktail et le lui apporta. Elle l'entraîna vers des fauteuils en marge de la piste de danse avec un air critique. Il dit innocemment.

"Je voulais juste demander comment il allait !"

Mais bien sur. Elle croisa ses jambes en s'appuyant contre lui. Il enleva ses gants pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Seshat tout en sirotant sa boisson. Sereine, elle chercha les deux autres femmes du groupe. Elle ne trouva que Paméla, dansant lascivement contre un pauvre type qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Nygma la regarda avent de détourner rapidement les yeux. Il posa son verre et posa sa main sur son genou, le bout de ses doigts tapotant nerveusement son pantalon.

"Je suis partit de chez moi à seize ans. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme avec deux ans d'avance."

Surprise, elle arrêta de regarder la piste pour tendre l'oreille. S'il elle avait enfin droit à son histoire, elle n'allait certainement pas en perdre un bout parce que la musique était trop forte.

"Mon père n'était pas un singe savant. Une fois que ma mère se fut volatilisée il se mit à me frapper et à me traiter de crétin. Parce que j'étais trop intelligent bien sur. Après je suis allé en faculté, mais le cursus n'était pas assez intéressant tout était trop lent. Les enseignants savaient à peine de quoi ils parlaient. Alors je me suis fait faire des faux papiers et j'ai passé mon premier doctorat en un an. L'informatique commençait à être une discipline recherchée, j'ai passé mon deuxième doctorat l'année suivante. Bien sur je ne pouvais pas me présenter dans une entreprise à dix huit ans, on m'aurait ri au nez. Alors je suis retourné voir celui à qui j'avais acheté les faux papiers. Il ne savait pas que j'étais docteur alors il m'a indiqué une troupe itinérante. J'y suis devenu Edward Nygma, le grand illusionniste."

Il dit la dernière phrase d'un ton grandiloquent. Daphnée pouvait presque le voir au milieu d'une scène de cirque avec un chapeau haut de forme et une fausse moustache.

"J'étais doué pour arnaquer les primates. Je faisais disparaître un portefeuille et il réapparaissait plein de fausse monnaie, une bague en diamant contre un bijou en toc... Mais je m'ennuyais. Vois tu chat, c'est le problème avec un cerveau comme le mien. Tout est à portée de main, tout est trop simple. J'ai quitté le cirque et je me suis établi ici. Mais c'est toujours la même chanson, ils sont tous tellement stupides, tellement... simples. Et là j'ai eut vent d'un mythe urbain. D'une chauve souris géante qui chasserait les criminels. D'un monstre suceur de sang à forme humaine. Je suis venu à Gotham et... je ne suis jamais reparti."

Il tourna sa tête vers Daphnée, qui le regardait innocemment de ses grands yeux gris.

"Je t'interdis d'assassiner mon père."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais que tu n'aime pas tuer mais..."

Il éclata de rire.

"Daphnée tu es adorable. Je le garde juste en vie pour pouvoir l'envoyer à l'hopital de temps en temps."

Elle fit un petit rire et le serra dans ses bras, pensive.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Jonathan ?"

La question était vague, mais il comprit tout de même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

" Je ne suis pas certain. Je ne me fie pas au ramassis d'ânerie qu'est son dossier psychiatrique et si je lui demandais sa seule réponse serait de tenter de m'empoisonner. Cet homme manque de patience."

Alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler si elle n'avait pas connu quelqu'un d'autre s'appellant Crane elle eut une épiphanie. Tremblante, elle enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Nygma pour cacher son fou rire. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer avant de lui faire faire face, un air faussement sérieux sur le visage.

"Je pense qu'il a vécu dans une grange."

Nygma avait beau avoir un QI ridiculement élevé, il ne vit pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

"Jonathan Crane, Eddie. 'JC'. Et tu te souviens quand le Joker l'avait battu à mort avec une chaise ? Trois jours plus tard il était de retour."

Nygma ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupe et fit un sourire digne d'une infection au Smilex. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne alors qu'Harley et Paméla venaient s'asseoir, la première avec une coupe de cacahuètes.

" Un truc qui se fête ?"

Il lui répliqua très sérieusement que le messie était parmi eux avant d'expliquer. Sans dire que l'idée venait de Daphnée mais déjà, elle avait l'habitude et ensuite, il valait mieux que le docteur ne sache pas que ça venait d'elle. Déjà qu'il utilisait le moindre prétexte pour la gazer puisqu'elle qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas après -elle ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'elle voyait- s'il apprenait ça il ouvrirait la saison de chasse à la Seshat à lui tout seul. Et elle était malade pendant des jours après chaque injection de toxine alors elle préférait éviter. Une demi heure plus tard, Scarface et Crane avaient enfin décidé de se joindre à eux. L'ex professeur poussa un long soupir en entendant la vanne venant de Poison Ivy. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis très longtemps. Il avait juste espéré que comme ses collègues étaient pratiquement tous athées ils ne s'en rendraient jamais compte. Mais il ne fut pas dupe et souffla à Seshat, la seule spécialiste en mythologies du groupe après tout, qu'il lui donnait une semaine d'avance. Elle pâlit. Ca, ça voulait dire qu'en rentrant elle allait finir dans le laboratoire de Crane pendant une bonne semaine s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Bah, pas grave. Elle ferait comme la dernière fois et foncerait aléatoirement sur Batman pour qu'il la balance à Arkham. Le temps qu'il se refasse interner pour l'attraper, ils l'auraient déjà retransférée à Stonegate en se rendant compte que oui, elle était toujours saine d'esprit. Elle avait juste... de grands moments de blondeur.

En parlant de blondes, celle qui portait des couettes posa une question à l'assemblée, la tête posée entre ses mains.

"On rentre quand à Gotham ?"

Paméla soupira.

"Demain Harley."

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se redressa en croisant les bras, lèvre inférieure en avant.

"On est des touristes non ?"

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, perplexes. Scarface lui répondit.

"Gof, mais ouais si on veut."

"Alors on doit faire des trucs de touristes !"

...

De toutes les choses bizarres, stupides, ubuesque, étranges, idiotes et farfelues qu'elle avait bien pu faire depuis qu'elle était devenue Seshat, celle ci remportait la palme haut la main. Elle grinça entre ses dents à l'attention du docteur qui la tenait par le bras. Si besoin, il avait l'autorisation expresse d'Harley pour la traîner manu militari.

"Rappelez moi pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ?"

"Wesker n'entrait pas dans la robe."

Elle soupira et continua à marcher. Parce que la grande idée d'Harley, c'est que comme ils étaient à Vegas, ils allaient faire comme dans les films et se marier sous un faux nom. Voyez le niveau. Et comme ils étaient le seul couple du groupe, ils avaient étés désignés d'office. Eddie ne voyait pas le problème, elle si. Non pas qu'elle soit contre le mariage, mais elle était tout à fait contre toute l'idéologie derrière avec le voile, la robe à froufrou, le blanc virginal, passer la main de la fille du père au mari... c'était hautement misogyne, même pour une mise en scène. Elle avait bien essayé de gagner Poison Ivy à sa cause, mais celle ci était trop occupée à sourire diaboliquement en filmant tout. Au moins elle n'avait pas une robe blanche à froufrous, mais longue et bleu pervenche et la suggestion de Crane que Wesker ferait un excellent acteur fut ignorée par tout le monde. Une fois devant l'autel, à côté de Nygma qui souriait de toutes ses dents, l'impression de bizarrerie fut amplifiée par mille. Parce que le prêtre -rond, la cinquante et complètement miro- était déguisé en Audrey Hepburn. Robe courte et absence d'épilation comprises.

A partir du moment où il commença son discours, d'une voix de fausset horriblement discordante elle comprit que la cérémonie serait un supplice. Parce que Harley, la seule à prendre la chose plus ou moins sérieusement et qui avait commencé à pleurer au bout de dix minutes, leur avait tous formellement interdit de rire. Et quand elle était en colère, elle était aussi psychotique que son petit ami. Au bout de vingt minutes, ses abdominaux commencèrent à être douloureux. Au bout d'une demi heure elle parvint à se calmer... jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse et qu'il doive continuer d'une voix de fausset plus éraillée que celle du docteur. Mais elle parvint finalement à se calmer, surtout grâce au rythme lent du ronflement de Wesker. Après vint l'ennui. Finalement elle préférait mourir de rire en silence. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la moitié de ce que pouvait bien dire le vieux fou.

Par contre elle se rendit très bien compte de ce qu'il se passait quand le Sphinx l'agrippa par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes sous les cris de joies de Harley. Ah, il avait décidé de laisser tomber la fin des salamalecs. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Bon, c'était un peu bizarre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable et ça lui ferait une bonne histoire à raconter à Alexander.

" Oui c'est bien mignon les mamours mais ENVOYEZ LE PUTAIN DE BOUQUET !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était donc pour ça. Elle doutait que ça lui permettrait de se marier dans l'année mais elle était obéissante et Harley était son amie alors elle le lui jeta à la figure. Et embrassa encore une fois Nygma parce que mince, ça avait tout de même un petit quelque chose de romantique. Une fois à court d'air elle alterna entre regarder l'air ravi de son employeur et de Harley et celui hautement moqueur de pam et Crane.

"Vous me laisserez jamais oublier ça, hein ?"

Jonathan sourit, de son sourire si flippant et malsain qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il mangeait des nouveaux nés sur des biscottes au petit déjeuner.

Donc non.

Elle soupira, souleva légèrement sa robe, détacha le pistolet de son mollet et le chargea bruyamment.

"Que les choses soient bien claires, le premier qui m'appelle madame Nygma se verra pousser un deuxième trou du cul."

* * *

Notes et références :

- Le docteur Linda Friitawa, ou Fright à bafoué la confiance de Crane pour voler ses recherches, se donner des supers pouvoirs à elle même, et le changer en Scarebeast. Disons que ladîte bestiole à été arrêtée par Superman avec l'aide de Martian Manhunter. Puis le bêbête s'est retransformée en Crane une fois KO (un peu comme hulk) sauf que pour le coup il n'avait plus aucune des blessures qu'il avait avant de se transformer... alors une fois réveillé il s'est retransformé pour y retourner. Il était assez invincible comme ça mais je le préfère réellement en docteur. En bestiole ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour que la transformation soit définitive comme avec ce pauvre Killer Moth et on aurait plus jamais eut de Scarecrow...

- Toujours pour le bon docteur, le Joker l'a battu "à mort" avec une chaise durant Le Long Halloween. Il s'est remit avant la fin de la BD.

- Les cocktails (et la façon de les boire) sont authentiques.

- Captain Marvel (pré 52) est le plus gentil et le plus doudou des supers héros, même devant Superman. Ce que 52 lui a fait est horrible.

- L'histoire de Nygma est un mélange que j'ai fais de plusieurs versions que j'aimais bien, et j'ai ajouté la partie illusionniste parce qu'il est dit qu'il a de grandes connaissance en magie, mais ce n'est pas dit comment il a pu s'y intéresser.

- Le mariage à Vegas... mon dieu c'est dans tellement de films/séries/clip/livres/bandes dessinées que je vais même pas commencer à faire toutes les références.

- Audrey Hepburn était une femme magnifique, et une actrice exceptionnelle. Elle est d'ailleurs le modèle qu'Ed Brubaker utilise quand il doit dessiner Catwoman. Désolée pour la vision mentale ^^'.


	7. C7: Nowadays

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Le retour à Gotham avait été difficile.

Pas l'acte de revenir, il leur avait suffit de voler un jet et de passer les commandes à Nygma. Celui ci était neuf et de dernière génération, ils purent atterrir en toute sécurité après seulement une journée de vol. S'il avait été un peu plus discret le Sphinx l'aurait gardé, mais il était blanc crème avec des inscriptions dorées et assez gros pour être repéré alors il se contentèrent de le revendre à Cobblepott à moitié prix. Non, ce qui avait été plus dur, c'est de se cacher de Batman. Parce qu'après une semaine et demie, il était toujours furax. Probablement parce qu'ils lui avaient échappé avant même qu'il n'ait pu leur donner un seul petit coup de poing. Aidé de tout le bat-clan, il avait remué ciel et terre pour les trouver, faisant des raids sur des dealers, enfonçant les crânes d'informateurs potentiels, enfermant tout ce qui passait entre ses griffes... en trois jours il avait trouvé Poison Ivy. Pour une fois il ne trébucha pas sur ses lianes et la cogna autant qu'un homme. Elle qui voulait la parité, elle avait été servie.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul problème du Sphinx et de Seshat, l'autre s'appellait Jonathan Crane. Quand le docteur avait dit qu'il essayerai de tuer Nygma au retour, il n'avait pas menti. Et se cacher d'un Epouvantail en colère c'était presque aussi difficile que de se cacher de Batman, parce que si le chevalier noir avait beaucoup d'autres ennemis à trouver et un code d'honneur, l'ex professeur n'avait pas ces problèmes là. Après deux semaines à courir de planques en planques les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient devoir choisir entre se faire massacrer par l'Epouvantail ou par Batman. Daphnée choisit l'empoisonnement et Eddie choisit de vivre. Il dévalisa une bijouterie des beaux quartiers, se fit attraper par la chauve souris, passa un sale quart d'heure, eut droit à trois doigts et quatre côtes cassées, une mâchoire déboîtée, de multiples coupures et un billet express pour Arkham, mais il était encore en vie. De son côté sa partenaire se rendit chez Crane avec un repas à emporter chinois et lui fit les yeux de chiens battu. Ca ne marcha pas et il lui fit des injections pendant trois jours. Ceci dit après ça il l'hébergea dans l'appartement miteux où il se cachait pendant un mois le temps que les choses se tassent et qu'elle fasse échapper son employeur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait faire pareil quand ce serait à son tour d'avoir des ennuis.

Bref, les choses avaient été plus chaotiques que d'ordinaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne put rendre visite à sa mère que deux mois après l'évasion massive d'Arkham. Mais elle ne se plaint pas, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude du mode de vie de sa fille. Généralement elle commençait par faire un résumé des événements incluant Nygma si Alexander était là, ensuite elle répondait à ses questions horriblement précises et quand il était satisfait elle attendait qu'il parte pour pouvoir réellement parler et vider son sac. Elle était sûre à cent pour cent qu'il était en contact avec Eddie alors elle évitait de dire quoi que ce soit de trop important. Non pas qu'il aurait été au dessus de bugger le salon mais connaissant sa mère elle avait dû coucher dans toutes les pièces du penthouse juste pour être sûre qu'il évite de faire ça. Enfin ça elle n'avait pas attendu Nygma ou Alexander pour le faire mais le père de Daphnée, qui avait tendance à espionner les membres de sa famille. Cette fois ci elle était arrivée en pleine nuit et après le câlin rituel les deux femmes s'assirent dans le petit salon qui n'avait pas de fenêtres afin d'éviter les paparazzis. Entourée de sa robe de chambre en soie aux motifs asiatiques, Sylvia se plaignait en jouant avec les glaçons de son verre.

"Tu n'imagine même pas Daphnée ces connards sont de vrais vautours. Si je pouvais j'sortirais la carabine et je tirerais sur tout le monde mais le port d'arme est même pas autorisé dans cette saloperie de bourbi. "

Daphnée soupira. Oh si, elle savait parfaitement comment se comportaient les paparazzis.

" Je connais le sentiment, mais ils ont l'habitude d'éviter des balles figure toi."

"Ah parce qu'ils suivent même les tarés ?"

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée.

"Des fans, des groupies, des magazines spécialisés, des groupes gothiques, des adolescents débiles qui se prennent pour le prochain Joker et j'en passe. C'est surtout Crane et Joker qui les subissent, mais bon tu vois le genre ils durent jamais bien longtemps. Eddie et moi on en a pas souvent parce qu'on est censé être trop "ennuyeux". Parce qu'on fait pas dans le meurtre de masse."

Sylvia secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée.

" 'Sont trop cons pour vivre."

Sa fille sourit. Bien qu'ils se détestent cordialement, Nygma et sa mère étaient souvent du même avis. Elle ne le leur avait fait remarquer qu'une fois, aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de toute la semaine. Depuis elle évitait, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

" Je pense que c'est juste limité à Gotham. Quand on était à Vegas personne ne nous a reconnu et eh, tu sais quoi ? Crane s'est même fait draguer. Deux fois."

" 'Faut avouer qu'il a des ces yeux..."

"Maman c'est un psychopathe et il a une face de rat."

" J'ai sauté pire."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander justement qui elle avait pu fréquenter qui soit pire que Crane mais elle la referma prestement. Son père avait été bizarre, le père d'Alexander était bien pire et vu les endroits où elle traînait quand elle était jeune il était probable que oui, elle connaisse des personnes qui soient pires que l'Epouvantail. Mince, elle avait peut être _épousé _pire. Sylvia repoussa une courte mèche d'un orange quasi fluorescent derrière son oreille avant de se resservir un verre.

"Sinon c'était comment Vegas ?"

"Plus sympa que la dernière fois. Sauf pour le voyage, on s'est écrasés dans l'Utah et on a du se débrouiller pour faire le reste du chemin. J'ai eu l'impression d'être coincée dans une serre de la taille d'une boite à sardines avec une classe de maternelles pendant quinze jours. Ils sont jamais d'accord c'est impressionnant."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ils sont tarés. Toi aussi t'étais chiante quand t'étais tarée, on aurait cru moi."

Daphnée paraissant un peu gênée Sylvia reprit une gorgée, lui laissant le temps de changer de sujet. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir piqué un fard et s'être éclaircit la gorge.

" Ahem, oui. Donc bon tu as été à Vegas, je te passe les détails. On a misé de l'argent, on a tout perdu, Nygma a tout regagné, on a piqué des voitures, Harley nous a traînés au karaoké, on a rencontré des gens bizarres aussi. A un moment je me suis faite aborder par un prof de guitare qui voulait me faire une proposition à propos de mes gosses. J'ai pas tout compris mais apparemment Pam le connaissait et lui a dit de ficher le camp."

Sylvia fronça les sourcils, très concentrée, avant de hocher la tête.

" Nouvelle règle : tu parles pas aux profs de guitare."

"Maman j'ai 27 ans."

"Et alors ? J'ai peut être autant d'alcool que de sang dans les veines mais je me souviens encore d'avoir gueulé comme une pute quand t'es sortie alors ça me donne le droit d'te donner des ordres."

"T'as fais une césarienne."

Et elle vida son verre, décidant que l'argument était clos. Daphnée soupira avant de parler d'autre chose pendant que sa mère se resservait.

" Qui ont a vu aussi... ah oui, un prêtre transsexuel, miro et un peu dingue qui se prenait pour Audrey Hepburn."

"Ah bah ça c'pas banal. Comment vous l'avez trouvé le zoziau ?"

Elle souffla un instant en se grattant la nuque, essayant de se rappeler la raison que la clown avait sortit.

"Oh ça... C'est juste Harley qui voulait ramasser un bouquet de mariée."

Elle poussa un petit rire.

"Elle avait qu'à demander il m'en reste quatre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais, vous avez foutu une cérém' en l'air ?"

"Non, on en a organisé une. Fausse hein, mais j'ai du porter la robe. Pam a encore la vidéo et..."

Voyant l'air horrifié de sa mère, elle claqua des doigts sous son nez. Aucune réaction. Connaissant sa mère Daphnée tenta une nouvelle approche du problème: éloigner la bouteille. L'effet fut immédiat, elle la lui prit des mains avant de la reposer sur la table basse et de se masser les tempes.

"T'as épousé le chieur."

"Non ça peux pas compter, il est sous tutelle d'Arkham."

Elle la regarda longuement, sans arrêter les mouvements circulaires. Daphnée pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce tic était habituellement réservé aux rendez vous chez son avocat en pleine période de divorce, quand elle essayait de se rapeller au mot près la législation en vigueur.

" Non, Arkham se débarasse de la tutelle sur la première personne venue. Quand t'étais internée ton père a été élu tuteur et personne a été averti, même pas lui. Donc vu que la seule personne qui s'entends avec le geek et qui soit soit mentalement saine c'est toi... T'as signé l'papier, t'es mariée."

"Mais je suis une criminelle !"

"Ah parce que tu crois que ça les gêne ?"

Là, la panique commença à s'installer. Non effectivement c'était bien le genre de l'asile Elizabeth Arkham. Elle avait entendu parler de la fois où le Joker était sortit d'Arkham, un pauvre type avait du venir signer pour attester qu'il venait le chercher... et était mort deux semaines plus tard.

" Même... même si je suis légalement sa tutrice... c'est interdit d'épouser son tuteur."

"Pas avec une autorisation parentale."

Et le père d'Eddie était encore en vie, terrifié par sa progéniture. Il y eut un silence pesant entre les deux femmes, le poids de la nouvelle se faisant de plus en plus ressentir au creux de l'abdomen de Daphnée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait en penser. Il l'avait déjà embobiné pour qu'elle fasse des trucs pour lui mais ça ? Là elle était vraiment perdue. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se pencha en avant. Très sérieuse, sa mère lui posa une main sur l'épaule, une lueur d'espoir au fond de l'œil.

"Au pire c'est jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare."

Elle l'observa un instant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

Pas faux.

Dans la planque du Sphinx à quelques kilomètres de là, le vilain en question eut un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Après des années passées du mauvais côté de la loi, il avait apprit à faire confiance à ses instincts. Après tout, on ne survivait pas aussi longtemps à Gotham City sans développer un instinct de survie de compétition, tout particulièrement quand on portait du vert fluo au quotidien. Sans réfléchir il jeta son magasine de science, se leva de son canapé et se jeta dans sa salle de bain. Son intuition se révéla exacte quand Daphnée défonça la porte d'entrée et commença par une salve de mitraillette pour démarrer les négociations. Puis elle hurla de toutes ses forces:

"Chéri ! Je suis rentrée !"

Ah, elle avait donc apprit pour le mariage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir pour le Brésil. Une deuxième salve, plus proche, le fit couiner. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à blinder la salle de bain. Mais il doutait que le blindage résiste à une Seshat en colère. D'autant que dans un instant de bêtise indigne d'un être aussi supérieur que lui, il l'avait laissée s'acheter un bazooka au marché noir. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution que de demander un cesser le feu, il prit le premier objet ressemblant un tant soit peu à un bâton qu'il trouva - une brosse à bidet- un linge blanc au hasard -une serviette- associa les deux tel un mac Gyver au rabais et passa son drapeau blanc à travers la porte.

Voyant cela, Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel et tira sur le manche. Juste pour le beau geste.

" Les criminels ne respectent pas les conventions de Genève. Sors, je vais pas te tuer."

Sa voix s'éleva de derrière la porte qu'il avait prestement refermée.

"Très chère, permets moi d'en douter."

Agacée, elle jeta son fusil d'assaut sur ce qu'il restait du divan et se mit en position de combat devant la porte. Si ses calculs étaient bons les balles avaient suffisamment endommagé la serrure. Elle donna un grand coup de botte dans la poignée de porte, qui céda dans un craquement de fin du monde. Nygma la regarda, horrifié.

"Pourparlers ?"

Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches et fronça le sourcils. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas armée et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le tuer, il se releva et croisa les bras, se parant de ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, elle décida de lancer les hostilités.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?"

Il haussa un sourcil, d'un air vaguement condescendant.

"Tu devrais être flattée, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour mettre en place tous les détails. Tu n'imagine même pas le temps que j'ai passé à organiser tous les détails, mon géniteur était fort peu coopératif. Et je t'avais prévenue."

Sa tirade était un peu gâchée par le fait qu'il l'avait limite suppliée d'épargner ses fesses avec une brosse à chiottes deux minutes plus tôt. Elle répondit, la voix chargée de venin.

"Ah oui ? Et quand ça ? Quand je dormais ? Ou alors en énigme peut être ?"

Son sourcil se haussa encore un peu.

" Je t'ai demandé en mariage."

"Et j'ai dis non !"

"Une erreur de jugement."

"Cinquante fois de suite ?"

Il se permit un petit rire.

"Que veux tu chat, tu n'as pas mon intellect."

Elle prit une grande inspiration et serra ses poings pour éviter de hurler. Ca pourrait peut être la calmer pendant une seconde mais ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je veux te garder à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours et que je voulais que ça soit officiel

Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une réponse pareille. Ca semblait évident pour ce genre de décision, mais de la part du Sphinx c'était au contraire très étonnant. Gênée elle se frotta l'arrière de la nuque sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en couple depuis quelques années et ils s'entendaient assez bien, si ce n'est pour la querelle d'amoureux occasionnelle. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots.

"Eddie tu... c'est une sacrée décision que tu as prise et..."

Et ça la gênait tout de même un peu qu'il ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, elle réclamait le divorce ? Non pas qu'elle était foncièrement contre le fait de vivre avec lui mais... c'était compliqué. Oui en effet ils étaient proches, elle aurait même pu admettre qu'elle l'aimait de temps en temps mais elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Seshat n'était pas dans la réflexion mais dans l'action. Ceci dit c'était mieux parce que sinon elle commencerait à penser à comment sa mort avait des chances de se dérouler et au fait qu'au delà de quarante ans elle et Nygma seraient soit morts, soit trop endommagés pour continuer leur train de vie. Et justement ce conflit interne la faisait beaucoup trop réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Sentant son malaise, Edward leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée, c'était pourtant simple !

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à son bureau sans rien dire, appréciant le répit qu'il lui offrait ainsi. C'est vrai, que pouvait elle dire qui ne détruirait pas leurs relations, qu'elles soient professionnelles, amicales ou plus ou moins sentimentales ? Daphnée était, et ce depuis toujours, connue pour être capable d'un très grand tact et de beaucoup de diplomatie. C'était ça plus qu'autre chose qui lui avait permit de rester en vie. C'était toujours une bonne idée d'être poli et de surveiller ce que l'on dit lorsqu'on est entouré de personnes à peu près aussi saines que le Docteur Frankenstein. Mais là elle se trouvait à court de mots. En théorie dans ces cas là elle préférait ne rien dire, mais le sujet était beaucoup trop grave pour qu'elle se taise. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de surveiller ce qu'elle disait avec Eddie et là il allait falloir faire preuve de trésors d'éloquence pour se sortir de se bourbier.

Nygma la traîna ainsi jusqu'à son bureau. Sans rien dire, il la lâcha pour aller déverrouiller un des tiroirs de sa table de travail. D'ordinaire elle se serait penchée pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y cachait, mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'elle soit curieuse là tout de suite. A la place elle regarda ailleurs en se pinçant les lèvres et en se frottant la nuque, ses pensées volant à tout allure à travers sa tête. Cette histoire allait se finir en aspirine. Ou en meurtre. Et elle préférait vraiment éviter le second. Mais si elle ne voulait pas le tuer, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était tacitement d'accord ?

Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des élucubrations de sa partenaire il prit une de ses mains, la paume ouverte, et y déposa quelque chose.

Un crâne.

Vernis et propre, mais un crâne. Humain. Ayant appartenu à quelqu'un. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. A sa décharge elle était complètement perdue et ses oreilles commençaient à fumer. Puis elle se souvint que c'était de Nygma qu'on parlait. Nygma qui avait beau avoir l'air inoffensif, mais qui avait des tendances sociopathes, un Q.I. beaucoup trop élevé pour que ce soit sain, un statut de super vilain craint et respecté, un réseau de relations étendu, des moyens seulement limités par sa volonté et qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait le crâne de Maxie Zeus.

Elle se sentait... bizarre.

"C'est ce que je pense ?"

Il fit un petit sourire."Les fleurs et les bijoux n'ont pas marché, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose. Tu comprends je ne peux pas me rabaisser à..."

"Tu l'as tué ?"

Il secoua exagérément sa tête, leva les yeux au ciel, levant aussi les bras comme s'il le prenait à témoin de l'évidence de la réponse. Il était absolument ravi de son effet et en rajoutait deux tonnes maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à impressionner Seshat au delà de toutes espérances.

"Mais non quelle question ! J'ai demandé à mes hommes de le faire ! Vois tu Daphnée j'ai remarqué que cette ville n'a rien de logique, comme si la présence de Batman rendait tout ubuesque. Il y a des règles qui s'appliquent ici qui seraient regardées comme ridicules n'importe où ailleurs. Quelle ville ne voudrait pas d'un génie aussi charismatique, aussi _révolutionnaire _qu'Edward Nygma ? Aucune bien sur ! Sauf Gotham. Quelle ville regarderait le plus brutal des scélérats néandertaliens de ce millénaire comme un héros ? Gotham ! Où donc les rôles sont inversés, la police est tellement corrompue qu'elle devrait occuper les pénitenciers qu'elle remplit, les politiciens marchents sur la tête et les électeurs accueillent les dépenses inutiles à bras ouverts ? Gotham, Gotham, toujours Gotham !"

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il commença à faire les cent pas tout en faisant de grands gestes. Il s'était retenu pendant très longtemps et était fier de son raisonnement, alors il n'allait certainement pas faire preuve d'humilité.

"Si fueris Romae, Romano vivito more! Alors très chère j'ai décidé moi aussi de mener mes opérations à l'envers. J'ai envoyé mes lieutenants les plus fidèles tuer ses macaques et les plus ignoblement sots de mes employés tuer le mégalomane. Et bien évidemment j'ai réussi du premier coup là où tu as échoué un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, on ne peux pas rivaliser avec un être doté de mon intelligence supérieure. Quoi que je dois avouer que tenter de le pendre avec les extensions de sa propre barbe avait un certain... style. Ou manque de justement, c'est la barbarie de l'acte qui lui a donné sa singularité. Néanmoins ce n'est..."

Depuis le début de sa diatribe, Seshat était paralysée et n'écoutait absolument rien. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est que Maxie Zeus était mort. Fini. Caput. Pas presque mort, pas laissé pour mort, pas présumé mort, mais définitivement raide. Alors dès que son cerveau eut accepté la nouvelle, elle laissa tomber l'os, se jeta sur le Sphinx et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, tremblante. Il ne se formalisa pas de la coupure, trop occupé à savourer sa victoire. Il la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques instants, gardant le silence alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Mais c'était la première et probablement la dernière fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même avait réussi à protéger Daphnée "Seshat" Greyhound, alors il ne put s'empêcher de le pointer. Il releva doucement son menton, expression arrogante quasiment plâtrée sur son visage et murmura contre ses lèvres.

" Je ne pouvais pas laisser le premier venu faire peur à _ma _femme."

Il fit une pause.

" Ca sonne tellement bien tu ne trouve pas ? Possessif. Évident. Logique. Parfait. Même le plus attardé des rebuts de Gotham le comprendrait !"

Ca sonnait tellement... bizarre. En fait à part "bizarre", Seshat était absolument incapable de penser. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à avoir peur de Maxie Zeus, à toujours s'attendre à une attaque, à le voir survivre encore, et encore, qu'inconsciemment elle avit finit par croire qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Et là on lui prouvait qu'il était mort. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Sans corps, ni bataille, ni tripes, ni électrocution violente. C'était une constante de sa vie qui venait de partir en fumée pour être remplacée par une autre. Pendant longtemps les choses avaient été mauvaises, pour faute d'un meilleur terme. Elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit, à se relaxer, à passer une journée sans se demander si sa vie n'allait pas encore être détruite parce qu'un mégalomane la prenait pour sa fille, elle avait fini par croire que la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter c'était elle même. Bien sur elle pouvait parler aux autres, passer du temps avec eux mais personne n'arriverait à la faire se sentir en sécurité, plus jamais ça n'arriverait.

Daphnée n'était pas Edward.

" Dois-je déduire de ton silence que je serais très chanceux ce soir ?"

" La ferme et prends ton câlin."

Ca faisait du bien d'avoir tord.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN !**

**Fini pour cette fic là ! Je reviens la semaine prochaine avec Ars Amatoria, qui est ce que j'ai fais de plus chargé en humour et romance. Ca durera cinq chapitres, donc cinq semaines où j'aurais le temps de finir Roulette Russe ! Trente deux chapitres d'action, d'humour, de tas de rogues, de suspense et d'un plan qui inquiète même les supers vilains...**

Notes et références :

- Dans crise d'identité un magazine people fouille la vie des supers héros et supers vilains, tant et si bien qu'ils finissent par retrouver le fils que Captain Boomrang a eut avec Eclair Doré.

- Dans l'album fait pour le Joker par Brian Azzarello, on commence avec le Joker qui sort d'Arkham légalement. Ouioui.

- Leur mariage est effectivement légal selon la législation française, plus lourde que celle américaine. J'ai eut l'idée de cette fic en cours de droit ^^.

- "Pourparlers ?" Oh allez, celle là elle est facile ! Pirate des caraïbes !

- Petit clin d'oeil à la fin de Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuirs et les nombreuses variantes de "non" de Seshat. Aussi, clin d'œil et à CMBC et à Erreur sur la personne pour la haine de Daphnée envers Maxie Zeus.

- "Si fueris Romae, Romano vivito more" à Rome fais comme les romains, si tu es ailleurs vis comme on y vis, la citation latine complète étant : "si fueris Romae, Romano vivito more; si fueris alibi, vivito sicut ibi".

- Nowadays, chanson à la fois pop et jazzy du film/comédie musicale Chicago est la chanson finale, pleine de joie et d'espoir. Je trouvais cela adapté.


End file.
